Dark Knight Evolution
by JokingPhilosopher
Summary: Charles Xavier has started inviting mutants in need, to stay at his mansion where they would hopefully enjoy a better life. One of the mutants, he wants to invite might be a bit tougher to persuade, considering he is the Prince of Gotham.
1. New Mutant

**Young Bruce Wayne/Xmen Evolution Crossover**

**I do not Own Batman or X men, this is purely meant to be story for enjoyment**

**/.../**

"Our new guest will be arriving in a few hours…but we might have to prepare for another one, Ororo." said the man in the wheelchair, observing the grounds of the Xavier Mansion from his office window.

"Another one Charles?" Said the white haired woman, who stood by him.

"Yes, I started noticing him two months ago, which most likely means that he just recently activated his gifts." Said Charles.

Ororo replied. "Two months? Why haven't we contacted him yet?"

"It did not seem like a good idea at that time, I am not sure he would accept us."

"Why do you say that Charles, whoever he is, I believe he would welcome the sight of people similar to him, who understand what he is going through, and a place where he would not have to hide anymore?"

"I'm not sure Ororo, I keep getting the feeling that this one perhaps likes to hide."

Suddenly, the phone starts ringing; Charles rolls towards it and picks it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is Charles Xavier, Oh how are you Kurt, did you enjoy your flight. Yes, we will pick up from the station by 9. Goodbye Kurt and I am looking forward to be meeting you face to face."

Charles put down the phone, and closed his eyes in deep thought.

"This is it Ororo, I truly believe we are starting something, that will make a difference in the lives of mutants."

Ororo replied smiling, "I know we will, we help them through whatever path they choose, and be there support them through whatever trials they face."

Charles could not help, but smile as well. Then, he replied.

"Yes….well I believe we should start preparing to visit our other friend."

"Where is he?" asked Ororo.

"Gotham City." Said Charles.

"Gotham…" Her eyes suddenly widened, she stared right at Charles and said, "…You mean the city known to have the most corruption and violence in this country."

"Yes, that is where our friend resides."

"Who is he?" Asked Ororo bewildered at knowing some mutant resides in such a corrupt city.

"You will have to see him for yourself. I think even my mansion will be too small for him." Said Xavier smiling, as he rolled his wheelchair towards the door, leaving the curious Ororo Munroe wondering about who this new mutant is.

**/.../**

**Trying to keep it as shallow as possible right now, this is just a prologue.**

**Please Review. My First Story :)**


	2. Heir of the Wayne

**Thank you Circle of Phoenix, and guest, i really appreciate your reviews :) **

**Here is chapter 2**

**/...Wayne Manor.../**

A very formally dressed man is walking towards a room. As soon as he opens it, two knives just miss past his head. Surprisingly the man doesn't even flinch. Either he is much trained, or has been through this routine many times before. The origin of the knife came from a young man blindfolded . Once the dressed man steps inside the room, he sees many targets, all of which are hit dead center by the knives. The young man takes off his blind fold, and turns towards the man. He walks up to him, and takes the towel from his hand to wipe of the sweat.

"Alfred, I have told you many times, you shouldn't disturb me when I am training, it can get dangerous."

As they start walking out of the room, the building shows in its true perspective, with huge hallways and rooms, it is nothing short of a castle.

As they walk further into the dark hallways, Alfred replies.

"My Apologies Master Wayne, but I simply could not let you spend the entire day locked up in that room."

Bruce just shrugs, and says, "Well, I really don't have much else to do here anyways."

"Not today Master Wayne, it's not every day that heir of the Wayne's turns 16."

Bruce looks confused.

"Turns 16…., it's my birthday?"

"Yes, if you did not spend all your days in this room or reading you would actually see the world around you sir."

Bruce grins.

"Believe me Alfred; I have started to see many things recently."

They walk towards the dining room, where lies a chocolate cake with 16 candles lit up on the table.

"Well sir, if you would please sit down, so you can cut your cake."

Bruce automatically starts evaluating the unneeded calories that would result from this dessert, and says quickly.

"You know I can't eat that, with my diet and training."

Alfred folded his arm, and gave almost a stern look, and replied, "You will have to today sir, because the young man in front of me should enjoy his cake, especially since his birthday only happens once a year."

Bruce shakes his head and gives a smile, knowing that he can't win, and sits down.

With a happier face, Alfred asks.

"Make a wish, sir."

The smile suddenly leaves both of their faces as they remembered. Bruce closes his eyes, and with a sad tone replies, "I wish, that they were here."

"Me too, Master Wayne, but no matter where they are, I know they are very proud of you."

Bruce Wayne starts smiling, as he opens his eyes.

"This day usually reminds of all I have lost, but at least I find some happiness knowing that you are here Alfred, really I don't know what I would do without you by my side."

Alfred kindly puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder and says, "Master Wayne, I was by your side since the day you were born, and I will always be by your side as long as there is some breath left in this body."

"Thanks Alfred."

"You're Welcome sir, and now you should eat the cake, while I bring you your present."

"Alfred, you didn't have to."

"Nonsense, every young man should get a gift on his birthday." Replied Alfred as he handed the gift to Bruce.

It's a wide, but thin box. He unwraps the cover, and opens the box, he finds a wooden boomerang carved very delicately with Bruce Wayne Indention on it. Bruce already knew that Alfred made it himself.

"I felt that you should have something, which would return back when you throw it, unlike those dreadful knives."

"Thanks Alfred, I love it." Said Bruce with a smile.

"You're welcome sir, if I may ask; this is another birthday you have spent alone. Teenagers your age, go out and enjoy themselves, but not you. I hope you would at least make a friend.

Bruce got up and, replied with a cold tone, "Alfred that part of my life was taken 8 years ago; there is no room for friends in Bruce Wayne's life."

As he walked away, Alfred silently whispered.

"I sincerely hope that isn't true sir."

**/…..Xavier Mansion…/**

"Sorry, professor, I ruined the invitation for him, I thought he vas attacking the mansion." Said a blue creature with a demonic tail, as he was looking down shamefully.

"It's quite alright Kurt, I believe Mr. Todd was not ready for our invitation, although you didn't have to scare him that much Logan. Said Xavier, as he turned toward the masculine but feral looking man with the jacket.

"Hmph, not my fault these kids can' hold emselves up." Said Logan.

"Well we have at least one student right professor." Said the young man with the red glasses, as he tried to lighten the mood.

The professor smiled at that response, and turned towards Kurt, "Yes, it is very good to have you here Kurt, Ororo can guide you to your room."

"No worries provessor, I know tha room already, vill see you later", as he suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Some things never change huh Chuck", said Logan grinning.

Charles chuckled and said, "I'm afraid not….I am sorry, my friend I know you have just arrived. But we will need to leave tomorrow to meet another mutant."

"Hope this one don't get scared easily."

"I hope as well."

Professor then turned towards Scott and Jean.

"Scott, Jean would you like to accompany us; it would be helpful if he meets someone around his age who shares the same gifts."

"Sure professor. Where does he live?" Asked Scott

"Gotham city"

"Ok…wait what… The Gotham City." He said wide-eyed.

"Yes." Replied the professor calmly

Logan chuckled as he said, "I don't think this one will get scared easily then."

"Everyone should get some rest today; Gotham is couple of hours away. We will leave in the morning, Good night everyone." Said the Professor as he rolled towards his office

"See ya chuck." said Logan as he walked in upstairs, with his backpack

"You heard that Jean, Gotham city…" said Scott looking at the red haired young woman.

"I know, what poor mutant lives up there, with all that crime." replied Jean with a sad tone.

"I was thinking more of what crazy mutant lives there." Said Scott with a worrisome look.

"Scott." Replied Jean harshly

Scott put up his hands in defense and said, "Sorry but, that place is known for the psychos, and it's the truth."

"Well I hope this one isn't the same." Replied Jean as she started walking back to her room.

"Me too." Said Scott as he also started walking back.

**/….Next Day…../**

"Good morning Logan" Said Xavier as he saw Logan approaching the car.

Logan just nodded.

The Professor saw Scott and Jean approaching and greeted, "Hello Jean, Scott, I hope you both have had a good rest, we have a long journey a head of us."

"We're ready professor." Both replied.

"I will take care of the Mansion" said Ororo as she waited at the door, and looking back also said, "as well as our new student."

"Thank you Ororo."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, who is the mutant." Asked Scott

"Bruce Wayne." Replied the Professor.

Scott was lost in deep thought as he said, "Bruce Wayne…I heard that name somewh…."

Jean interrupted surprisingly, "Wait, the Bruce Wayne…The billionare."

"Yes."

"He's a mutant?"

"You sure know how to pick 'em , Chuck." Said Logan, as he started putting the suitcases in the car.

Ororo worryingly said, "We are inviting a billionaire to this school? I don't think he will accept, Charles."

The professor just smiled and replied, "It might be true, but we must give our hand to everyone, either rich or poor…and at the end It will be their choice to accept it or not."

Ororo nodded quietly.

"Let's get going, Chuck." As Logan climbed

"Take care Ororo, we will be back by tomorrow, hopefully with another student." As the Professor climbed in.

"Good bye, Charles, have a safe journey"

"Bruce Wayne…Scott…the heir of the Wayne Industries." Said Jean excitedly.

"I don't think he is that much big of a deal, Jean." Replied Scott with a hint of annoyance.

"Strap up, runts." Said Logan.

"It's time to make a visit to Gotham."

**/.../**

**I'm sorry if it feels a little slow but, i am trying to introduce the main character, and show his personality.**


	3. Too Weak

**Thank you all for the reviews and following my story**

**all of you are awesome, you too Bat-Glare :)**

**/.../**

**/…..Wayne manor…/**

"Oh my, the storm seems to have gotten much worse tonight. Master Bruce, I truly hope you are alright." Thought Alfred, as he looked towards Gotham from the window.

The main door opened slowly, Alfred heard it, and started to walk towards it, until he heard a faint call.

"Alfred."

Realizing it was Bruce, Alfred brought forth his calm composure as he started to say, "Master Bruce I was starting to…." Alfred was left speechless, when Bruce came into the clearer light with his mask pulled back, showing his face which were covered with bruises, and blood pouring from his left side of his ribs, as he tried to keep putting pressure on it with his hand.

Alfred quickly ran towards Bruce, holding him steady, as he started to make diagnoses on his injuries. Having experience in medicine, he could tell that none of these injuries were life threatening, but Bruce was still losing blood fast. As Alfred was trying to take Bruce to a table, he kept telling him to, "Hold on, Stay awake, you're losing too much blood, Master Bruce."

But it was in vain as Bruce already had drifted to unconsciousness, but not without having a glimpse of what happened just 15 minutes ago

**/…Gotham City…/**

"I don't have money for this week's due; just give me a few more days Carlos. Screamed the man, as Carlos was beat him.

"I had enough of your bullshit, pay t up, or there's a bullet going through your head, not gonna ask again." Said Carlos, as he brought his gun towards the scared man's head.

The man whimpered

"Please I beg you, just little more time."

"Not the answer I was looking for", said Carlos as he cocked the gun

Just when was about to pull the trigger, he was suddenly punched to the face from an unknown direction. Carlos fell to the ground. The Scared man quickly ran away, seeing as his life was just spared.

After a momentarily drifting, Carlos got up and looked towards the source of the punch. There stood a figure in a black jacket and jeans, and his face hidden behind a black mask, showing only his eyes.

"Who the hell…" Said Carlos angrily as he pointed the gun towards the man, but with speed masked man quickly redirected the gun away from himself, and with a quick elbow to ribs, and a quick leg swipe, Carlos was thrown down. His gun being flunged away, Carlos asked painfully, "What the hell do you want?"

"JOE CHILL..where is he?" Asked the masked man angrily.

"Who….oof." As a punch was thrown right to Carlos's face.

"I won't ask again." Threatened the man

"Haven't you read the papers, He's been dead for years." said Carlos with a pained cough

"Not the answer I was looking for", as the masked man punched him again

Recovering rather quickly, Carlos shouted, "You think I'm scared, I've gotten the beat up before, I aint scared of some street punk in a mask, just cause he knows how to punch."

Suddenly a shot was hear from behind, the masked man instinctively rolled away, and saw two men running towards them with guns. The masked man then took off running while two guys keep shooting him from behind

"Boss you alright." Asked one of the men.

"Get him." Shouted Carlos angrily, as he was slowly getting up.

The masked man was running as fast as it could, but since his bike parked the opposite way, he had to think of another plan survive. Thankfully the rain was slowing down the two men behind him, and also ruining their shots.

The masked man suddenly noticed a fire escape, and thought it would be better to get to higher ground. He leaped over the dumpster to grab hold of the ladder, and started climbing up. Even though the climbing up swiftly, the two men were still hot on his trail, climbing up to reach him. As soon as the two men reached the top, the masked man was nowhere in sight. They thought of splitting up to find him.

The one to the left was slowly walking to the door to the stairs, finding it locked; he started to turn around, when he suddenly was attacked from the top of the door. With precision and speed, the masked man quickly got him in an armbar, and without hesitation swiftly added pressure to it. The man screamed as he dropped his gun. The other one ran towards the direction of the scream, shouting, "Tony, Tony you oka…" He finds him unconscious, and so runs towards him, "hey, hey buddy c'mon, wake up." While frantically trying to wake his friend up, he didn't notice the swift arm wrapping around his neck, as masked man quickly choked him. Within 10 seconds, the man was unconscious; wasting no time, the masked man quickly ran towards the direction of his bike.

Jumping from rooftops, he quickly reached the backstreet, where his bike was parked. As he was climbing down, he suddenly heard a loud bang, and felt immense pain in his ribs, as he fell down literally 3 stories down. By landing on the dumpster, he somewhat cushioned his fall to a bearable degree. As he started to get up, he finally saw the origin of his pain, as there stood Carlos with his gun pointed right at him.

"What you thought you were just gonna get away, just like that. You broke three of my teeth, I am gonna make sure to break three of yours before I kill ya." As he started walking towards him, masked man felt something in his back pocket suddenly remembering the object, he realized his only chance of escape as he quickly grabbed the boomerang from his back, and flung it at Carlos. Hitting his hand, right on the mark, Carlos dropped his gun in pain. Taking the momentary shock as a distraction to escape, masked man quickly got on his bike, and drove away.

**/…..Wayne Manor…/**

Suddenly Bruce woke up in sharp pain, in a bed.

"Sir please don't move so quickly, the stitches will rip." Said Alfred as he started to pick up a glass of water mixed with aspirin.

While holding his hand to is head, Bruce said lightly "my head…"

"Here drink this, it will help soothe the pain." Says Alfred while giving Bruce the glass.

"What time is it." Asks Bruce while he finishes drinking the water.

"It's 2 O'clock in the afternoon, sir" Replies Alfred, while taking the glass from him.

"Hmm must have over slept, so how bad was it?" Asked Bruce while lightly touching his bandages.

"I had to give you 8 stiches across you ribs from where the bullet grazed you, your right leg is sprained, coupled with your left shoulder being dislocated, …oh you also might have minor concussion and bruises everywhere."

"Huh, not that bad…thought it was something major."

Alfred was in no mood for joking as he says angrily, "I am sorry Master Wayne, but enough with this foolishness. This personal vendetta against a dead man will kill you. You can't take on the underworld, by yourself, you are just one man"

Bruce quietly shifted out of the bed, and looked at Alfred with cold eyes, "He's not dead. I will find him Alfred, this time won't get away, and he will pay for what he did…I will make sure of it."

Knowing no way to convince Bruce out of this suicide mission, Alfred just shook his head grimly, and helped Bruce stand up. Noting the wounds, Alfred couldn't help but say, "Well at least you should take some protection with you, sir, just having a leather jacket, and a mask is not enough to protect you from guns. And fighting mob bosses and thugs with your bare hands will not suffice either."

Bruce started limping towards the bathroom, and replied, "I know, but body armor is too constricting. It makes me too slow, I wouldn't be able to take on more than 2 men, especially if they have guns, and speed is the only thing that makes me stand a chance. I need to find something which will be light so it doesn't factor out my speed, but also strong enough to give me some protection. As for weapons…" Bruce chuckled and looked back at Alfred, "your boomerang was quite good, and has given me some ideas…"

Bruce suddenly realized what he had lost, and looked at Alfred guiltily, "oh I'm sorry Alfred, I just got it from you last night and I just threw it away, I could nt get it back when I threw it, the guy had the gun and…."

Alfred interrupted him, "Sir all I care about is that your safety, I can make another one of those any day, but not you, sir."

Bruce smiled while looking around his bandages, and said, "Well you sure did a good job fixing me up right now."

Alfred brought back his stern look, and crossed his arms, "Oh no Master Wayne, don't think just because you can flatter me with such words, that I will let you go out again, you are still underage, and I am still you guardian, so there will be no crusade of yours, until you heal, and it is not up for discussion."

"I know, I don't think I would able to go even if wanted too, I am still too weak Alfred, even with all my training," Bruce angrily punched the bathroom door, causing the wood to splinter, "I just got beat by some punks with guns."

Alfred quickly walked over, and checked his hand, "Please sir don't beat yourself up over it, not everyone is capable of fighting of armed assailants, with only their bare hands. But if it was truly this grim, why didn't you use it, sir. From what you have described about your ability. It should have been enough to deal with all of them quite easily,"

Bruce went inside to look himself in the mirror, his face had some bruises, and he looked quite hurt. "I can't seem to be able to use it in combat; too much movement disrupts it for some reason. Even with all of that practice I did with it, it still isn't stable, using it in a fight would probably get me killed."

He started washing his face, after saying, "What's the point of such a power, if I can't use it in my battles."

"Well perhaps sir, this is something that even you need some help with."

Bruce chuckled, while wiping his face with the towel and replied, "And who do you think would be able to help me, Alfred."

Before Alfred could reply, the doorbell was rung. Alfred looked up at Bruce, and said, "I will be with you shortly, sir" and walked away.

Bruce just went back to cleaning his wounds. But he could hear Alfred open the door, and asking, "How may I help you sir."

A reply came in a calm tone, saying, "We would like to meet with Bruce Wayne."

He heard Alfred saying, "And who might you be, sir."

Bruce's curiosity overtook him, as he listened intently to the identity of this person, till he heard.

"Charles Xavier."

**/.../**

**Hope you like this chapter, and also hoping for more reviews :)**


	4. The Meeting

**Sorry, for being late guys...Internet down :(**

**But here it is, yeah the chapter is kinda longer. **

**Had to put a lot of stuff in **

**Enjoy :)**

**../Wayne Manor/….**

"We are here to see, Bruce Wayne." Said Xavier.

Alfred looked at the group, and was confused at such a variety, from a gruff, feral man, to two young teenagers, and an old man in a wheelchair.

"I am Sorry Mr. Xavier, but Master Wayne has met an accident, and is not feeling very well."

Charles Xavier looked surprised and genuinely worried, and said, "I am sorry, is he all right?"

Alfred looked a little taken back by such worry towards Bruce Wayne, most people to ever visit only seemed to come for business proposition, but no one showed much concern to his well being. "Yes, only a few injuries, but I don't think he will be able to take visitors."

Suddenly a voice came from the inside of the mansion. "Alfred, Its fine, let them in."

Alfred was confused at Bruce's words; he never took visitors, so he turned back to the group and said, "Please come in".

All four of them entered. As they walked inside, Jean couldn't help but notice how dark, and lonely this mansion felt, nothing like Xavier's. Jean turned to the professor, and telepathically told him, "This place is very empty professor, compared to yours".

Charles replied, "Bruce Wayne is known to live alone, he hasn't had much contact with the outside world in ages."

Surprised, Jean asked, "Is it because he is a mutant."

"I don't believe so, I felt his mutation activate just recently, but he is known to be an outcast long before that. I think he has some other reason for his departure from society."

They entered the main living room with many ornaments, and beautiful designs around. Marveling the details, Jean didn't realize the vase beside her, and accidently hit it. But luckily she used here telekinesis to stop it from falling. As they reached the main couch, Alfred spoke up, "Please make yourselves comfortable, Master Wayne will be with you shortly. I will get some refreshments". And left the room

While still conversing between themselves, only Logan noticed a young man limping in.

"Hello",said Bruce loudly, as he entered the room from the stairs.

All of them looked up to meet the young billionaire, and the sight they saw truly did surprise them

"My god is he alright, look at all those bruises, and the cast on his shoulder." Said Jean telepathically to Scott.

"Maybe he pissed someone off." Replied Scott, while slightly smirking.

As Bruce slowly walked toward his seat, Jean also noticed him limping.

"And he is also limping", said Jean with concern in her face

As Bruce slowly sat down, he looked up and asked, "What can I help you with?"

Not being able to hold herself back, she asked, "Are you ok, you look very hurt."

"Yes, it's true, if this is an inconvenience for you, we can leave now, and be back later." Backed up the professor.

"I'm fine, just met with a little bike accident." Said Bruce with no emotion.

Logan just narrowed his eyes at him, while taking whiffs of the scents in the mansion. He didn't believe that story, but kept quiet.

Bruce didn't speak at all, and was just looking at them. Jean and Scott were felt really awkward in the silence, and were hoping someone would speak up.

Until Bruce finally spoke, "Mr. Xavier right".

"Please call me Charles." Replied Charles with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Said Bruce again with no emotion.

Scott whispered slowly, "Man, he is worse than Logan, does he ever smile".

Jean chose not to reply, considering she was thinking the same thing.

"To be bluntly as I can, I have started a school". Said Xavier with a serious face.

"A school? What does that have to do with me? Did you need some funds for it, because I can't help you with that, you should go to the Wayne Industries office, they can probably help you".

"Hey we aren't here for your charity". Spoke Scott loudly.

"Scott, please calm down." Said the professor.

"No, that is isn't the reason for our visit."

Bruce was starting to get curious, so took on a different approach, "Well I am very busy, so unless you don't wish to waste more of my time, you should get the point as quickly as possible."

Scott, again spoke up loudly, and said, "Hey, the professor is trying to help you."

"Please Scott, sit down, it's okay." Said the professor telepathically.

Scott looked at the professor and slowly nodded, while sitting down.

Bruce now even more curious, asked, "What do you mean by helping me?"

"Hmm, well before I answer that question. Let me truly introduce myself, my name is Charles Xavier, and I have started a school, called the Xavier Institute for the gifted. My friend Logan here is a professor in this institute. These two are Scott and Jean, my students in the school."

Bruce now more confused asked, "That still doesn't…"

"We are mutants, Mr. Wayne." Interrupted the professor.

Bruce eyes widened a bit, and so did Alfred's as he just entered the room.

"And to answer your question, we know you are a mutant as well, and wish to enroll you in our school."

Silence fell in the room, as Bruce just stared at them.

Alfred started handing the drinks, and then stood by Bruce.

Seeing his que to continue, the professor said, "You don't have to hide your abilities from us, we are here to help you control your power."

"And what if I told you, I am not mutant". Said Bruce quietly.

"We are not here to force you, to join against your will, but we do truly wish to help."

"How exactly will you help me?" Asked Bruce curiously.

"My institute exists to help any mutant in need, from prosecution to simply harnessing their amazing potential. We also try to keep them safe from the outside world, which isn't ready yet to accept these gifted people." Replied the professor.

Bruce continued, "I don't have to worry about prosecution considering who I am, and I don't have to worry about my safety either, so how can you still help me?

"I am sure you are safe, but how many people like yourselves have you truly met. We are offering a place where you can reach true potential of you powers, and do not have to worry about keeping them a secret."

"And what is your reason to do this? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Charles replied truthfully, "I discovered my mutation when I was, but a child. However I was given a privileged life, and did not suffer the hardships the other mutants went through. I simply wish to give them the same chance, which I had."

Bruce kept looking at his face, trying to find a single hint of deceit, but much to his dismay, he did not find any.

Jean spoke up, "You don't have to be alone in this; I believe we are the first mutants you have ever met. We simply wish to offer you the chance to meet more mutants, and become part of a community which will treat you like family."

Bruce eyes did not change a bit, but Alfred had a much more thoughtful look.

Bruce turned to Xavier, and said coldly, " I am sorry Mr. Xavier, but I don't need to meet mutants of my age" and as he looked at Scott, and Jean also said, " and I don't really care about making friends with them."

"You're pushing it man". Replied Scott harshly.

Bruce just simply looked at him grinning.

"Well try, and stop me."

Scott got angrier, and was about to get up, but Jean's hand stopped him. Jean then said, with concern, "Do you wish for your whole life to live alone here, with no friends to speak of."

"…yes." Replied Bruce coldly.

Alfred could only look at him sadly as, Jean was just left speechless.

Xavier thought of another way to convince him, and asked, "Just how well can you control your power, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce looked a little taken back by this, and said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have feeling that you can't control it that well"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and said, "Let just say that you might be right, then I can safely assume that you are willing to help me, if I join your school correct."

"I know that you don't trust us."

Bruce interrupted, and said, "I don't trust anyone, Charles, something you have to learn when you're the lone heir to 18 billion dollar worth of industry."

Charles however did not give up and said, "Then give us a chance, "3 months". If you feel that you are getting better control of your abilities within the 3 months then stay longer, if not than you can leave, and we will never bother you again."

"3 months?" Asked Bruce, with a cold look.

"Just 3, you have nothing to lose." Said Charles quietly.

After a few seconds of contemplating, Bruce said, "I will have to think about it."

With a small victory, Charles smiled and replied, "Of course. You can call us anytime, whenever you have made you decision. Our institute is in Bayville, and here is our number. Feel free to call us anytime."

Scott couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, "C'mon professor, I don't even think he is a mutant. He hasn't shown his even shown his abilities to us yet."

Bruce quickly replied with a smirk, "Neither have you."

Scott smirked as well, as he said, "You know what, your right, and I think I should. But there won't much of a mansion left if I do."

"Scott please." Spoke up, Jean with concern.

Scott ruined towards, and dropped his head, "Sorry, Jean."

Bruce couldn't help but reply, "Destroy my mansion? That might be true considering you can shoot beams from your eyes, which you can't even control."

Scott looked up quickly, and asked "How did you…"

"Know?" Interrupted Bruce.

"The same way I know, Jean here is a telepathic, and a telekinetic. Logan can heal, and sharp senses. And Charles is a much stronger telepathic."

Jean was about to say, "But.."

But Bruce interrupted again, "That's my ability, it makes me know things about a person."

Charles observed this, and finally spoke up, "And you need help with this power?"

Bruce replied, "I can only use it when I am stationary and concentrating, I can't seem to use it when I am moving. So If do join, I am hoping you can change that."

Charles nodded and said, "We will do whatever we can to help you."

Charles then raised his hand towards Bruce.

Bruce complied and shook his hand while saying, "Goodbye Mr. Xavier, It was nice meeting you all, well most of you." As he pointed at Scott.

Scott just crossed his arms, and replied coldly, "Same here pal."

As they stepped out of the door, Scott couldn't help but say, "Man what a jerk."

"Scott, what is your problem with him." Asked Jean.

"My problem? He was being rude to the professor; I really hate these kinds of people."

"These kind?"

"Yeah, rich and arrogant, think he has everything. I mean what does he know about the pain, and prosecution mutants have to go through every day. He gets too live out in his castle, while the rest just burn. I don't even know why you wanted to bring him professor."

Professor replied calmly, "Scott, I understand that you think that of Bruce Wayne, but you should never judge a book by its cover. I feel if you look deeper, you two might be more in common than you think."

Scott just turned away, and said, "I don't see that happening."

As both Scott and Jean, started to converse between themselves, Charles looked towards Logan and asked, "You were awfully quite there Logan, I have never seen that before, what did you think of Bruce Wayne?"

Logan just smirked, and said, "He is interesting."

"Really, I never heard that word from you, towards a student."

"Well this kid has more to him than meets the eye."

Curious Charles asked, "What do you mean?"

Logan turned back towards Charles, and said, "He didn't have no bike accident, I smelled the medicine he used, it was to disinfect, and the he had some stitches at his ribs, that y'all didn't notice. He got shot Chuck."

"Shot? Did someone know about him being mutant, and tried to kill him?"

"Maybe or he was doing something else."

"He ain't like the others, Charles." Said Logan as he got in the car.

"You might be right, Logan." Said Charles as he looked back at the mansion.

**…../Wayne Manor/…..**

Bruce started limping towards his study room, and turned on his computers. Alfred followed with some food in hand, and places it at the table there.

"If you don't mind me asking Master Bruce, I understand why you lied about your ability, but how were you able to tell what they could do?"

Bruce didn't turn back, and said, "It was simple; as soon as Xavier mentioned that they were mutants, I just gave careful attention to detail, used psychology, and deductive reasoning."

"I see…could you elaborate a little sir."

Bruce signed, and turned towards Alfred, then said, "All right, figuring out Scott's ability wasn't easy. When they sat down, Scott turned towards Jean, and I notice that near the backside of his head, there was a slight change of direction of his hair, it wasn't seem to be done on purpose, it was too irregular, and the sort of angle showed it might be a scar. A pretty big one, but considering how it's not visible, and the hair is growing fine, my guess that it happened at young age."

"You could see such a small detail, sir? I guess all those months of studying crime scenes paid off."

Bruce just chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, I guess practice makes perfect, anyways the next thing I noticed were his glasses, and he didn't take them off. Normally it common courtesy to take your glasses off, when entering someone else's home, but that could just mean that he is doesn't follow it. But the thing that struck me the most about them was that they were made of ruby. Such glasses are very costly to make, and judging by his clothes, he isn't someone to spend too money of fashion. So why wear such elaborate glasses? The ruby had some other purpose, I just knew it."

"So glasses and a scar. I'm sorry sir but I still can't understand how you were able to deduce beams coming out from his eyes by that."

"Well that was only the physical aspect, but to figure him out I had to use psychology. From the moment he entered the mansion, he seemed on edge, like he did not like this place, and held some sort of resentment towards me, but I don't think it was personal. It seemed more likely that he had some problem towards the general upper class society, meaning that he has had some problems with them before. It was easy to turn this resentment quickly into anger, when I irked him near the end of our conversation. He said that that there won't be much of a mansion left when he is done with it, and his left hand made a slight movement towards his glasses, as he stopped himself."

"And at that point I already got all the information I needed, a big scar in the back of the head, special glasses that he doesn't take off, his own statement of how he was capable of major destruction, and instinctively moving for his glasses. His power comes from his eyes, which causes major destruction; he can't seem to control it, probably because of some major injury in his youth, so he needs those special glasses, to keep them in check."

Alfred couldn't help, but clap.

"Remarkable Master Bruce, but that still doesn't explain the beam."

"That was kind of a guess, I could only make a reasonable assumption from what information I gathered, and it wasn't much considering we only talked for 10 minutes."

"Well your assumption was very good, and you gave such confidence while saying it, almost like you didn't doubt yourself."

Bruce looked back seriously, "I had to Alfred, if I am to give them a fake ability, I have to at least make it convincing."

"And what about the others, Master Bruce."

"As for Jean Grey, her telekinesis was shown when she accidently tripped that glass vase, but for some reason it went back to its original position. Not much guess needed for that one. As for her telepathy, well when they entered the mansion, she briefly turned towards Xavier, as if almost about to speak to him, and after a few seconds turned back with almost a different emotion on her face. Anyone could tell they just had a conversation."

"Not anyone, sir."

Bruce continued, "The only one I had much to guess about was Xavier, unlike Jean he has much experience with his power, if he was telepathic, he surely did not show it, no subconscious physical movement, meant that either he was very skilled with his telepathy, or he didn't have it. Even if he was in a mental conversation, he did not suggest that he was doing it even for a second. So his power was pretty much a shot in the dark."

"But sir, you just said, he had a mental conversation with Jean, so he must have been telepathic."

"Not exactly, Alfred. Jean did hold a conversation with Scott as well, which meant that telepathy can be used for a conversation, even if only one has the ability. So I wasn't sure that this was all Jean's doing, or Xavier was using his ability as well, because he didn't show it. So I thought of a different approach, since he told me that the he started a school for mutants, and coming here telling me that he can help me with my mutant ability."

Bruce turned back to the computer, and typed his password to login.

"Considering, I have never shown my ability to anyone but you. That meant he was able to track me some other way, so him being a mutant, I naturally assumed that he had some sort of mutant tracking ability. And I was going to say that until, Scott made one more mistake."

"What was that sir?"

"He nodded to Xavier when he was threatening me. When that happened, I thought he was talking to Jean, but she did not show any signs. Since I already figured, what Logan's abilities were, it left Xavier. Just putting the dots together, I could tell that he was a very strong telepathic, with much experience. And with such a power he might have been able to figure out that I had some sort of mutation, and find me."

"And finally.."

"There is Mr. Logan."

"He is skilled Alfred, much more skilled than me, and I spent 7 years, nothing but training. He was the first one to notice me, and the only one to not take his eyes of me the whole time. He figured me out Alfred, but he didn't say anything, it was almost like he wasn't worried at all like he was the total opposite of me, but still the same. When I look at people I look for strengths and weaknesses, so I will be able to defend myself, if the time came. And he is capable of the same, but for some reason he doesn't care for his wellbeing. And that was my first clue. The second was his body."

"Yes, he did possess quite a strong physique sir. "

"Yeah, his shirt was loose, so I couldn't find any details. But even with loose clothes, anyone could tell how built he is. But it was more like a fighter's than a bodybuilder. He had overdeveloped wrists, and the extra cartilage in his knuckles meant that he fought a lot. So the last thing I did was to look for scars to prove my theory of his skills, but… I couldn't find a single one. Every time he moved, I looked, and not a single scratch. Granted I didn't see his back or his torso, but still his knuckles should have at least shown a little scarring, considering how much punishment they seemed to have gone through. So he is more experienced than me, fought more than me, but didn't have scars. And I already have twenty scars from the past 6 months, and one more counting yesterday. So I assumed he was just simply much more skilled than me, and so rarely got injured. But then it finally hit me, his posture, always relaxed, and almost inviting danger. No scars to speak off and being a mutant. So I took another big guess, and luckily I was right. But I think he still saw through it. I bet he even saw through the lie, I gave for my injuries."

Bruce sinks his head to his hands and sighs, finally says, "I don't know what to make of these people, Alfred, if they really are starting such a school, then maybe they can help me, but what's the catch."

"And, what if there is no catch, Sir."

Bruce couldn't help but smirk, "C'mon Alfred, no one just helps anyone for nothing."

"You parents did."

Bruce suddenly stopped his typing, and almost lost his composure, "…I…I am going to do some background research on them."

Alfred just sunk his head, and started walking towards the door, but turned one last time, "I do hope you do take Mr. Xavier's offer, Master Bruce."

"Wanna get rid of me that badly." Replied Bruce, while still typing.

Alfred couldn't help, but smile.

"I can't really stand you table manners sir…"

But then turned back and spoke quietly, "and he might be the only able to save you from what your becoming."

**/../**

**Batglare, Its cool man, you weren't pushing me**

**I wanted to post earlier. anways thanx for the reviews man. Peace out :)**


	5. Arrival

**Sup everyone, Sorry for being so late at posting :(**

**This chapter was really hard for some reason; b****ut good news is, the next chapters will be easier, so **

**i will post them faster**

**Well Anyways, enjoy :)**

**…/Wayne Manor/…**

Alfred was knocking on a door worriedly. "Master Bruce… please you must get out of that room, you have been in there for a week. You have barely eaten anything." Not being able to stand there anymore, he started lock picking the door. Over the years of watching Bruce, he also picked up a few tricks.

Within a minute he unlocked the door, and opened it. It was too dark to see anything; the only light was coming from the computer. And that's where he found Bruce, laying his head on the keyboard. Normally, Alfred would feel compelled to let him sleep, but not this time. Alfred quietly walked towards the windows facing Bruce, and with a quick tug, pulled the drapes across. The light hit Bruce's face suddenly, and he couldn't help but groan as he slowly started to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly opened them to see the source of his discomfort, and found his very angry looking butler staring down at him.

"..Alfred, put drapes back, it's too bright." Pleaded Bruce quietly.

Alfred continued to stare sternly, and crossed his arms. Bruce just sighed, as he got up and said, "Alright, Alright I'm up." Suddenly his stomach couldn't help but make aloud growl. Feeling embarrassed, he started to scratch the back of his head. Alfred just lets out a sigh, and says, "In the dining table."

Bruce quickly walked out in that, leaving Alfred wondering what he was doing this whole time. He turned on the light switch, and got his answer. Every wall had a pictures, newspaper clippings, maps, and information posted on them. And a multitude of strings were connected to various points of strings. There were hundreds of papers lying on the floor, and every computer screen had tabs open leading to various sites, from simple engineering, and history information to blueprints. On the desk, there were many small gadgets, seemed to be made by Bruce himself, as half of them still looked incomplete.

Confused Alfred started to head to the Dining Hall, to question Bruce. When he finally reached, he found his master on the phone, finishing up with, "Thank you, Then I will see you all tonight."

"Sir?" Asked Alfred, now even more confused to as who Bruce was talking to. Bruce turned towards Alfred smirking, and said, "Guess who just joined the Xavier Institute." Alfred eyes went a bit wide, as he spoke again, "Really sir, I did not expect you to say "yes" to them, you never wanted to have any outside contact for 8 years, and now you're suddenly willing to trust them?"

Bruce just turned to the table, and started walking towards it. Then he sat down, and started to eat, not before saying, "I never trust anyone Alfred, you already know that. I said "yes" because I have already prepared.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Swallowing his first bite, Bruce said, "You have already seen the room, Alfred. You know what I have been doing for the past week."

Suddenly realization hit him, all of those pictures, websites, and newspaper clippings. They were all related to Xavier, and his mutants. Alfred finally replied, "Research."

Bruce just nodded, and said, "I looked at everything; I have followed all of their lives, their enemies, friends, where they have been, what they did, and even what they are capable of." Bruce couldn't help, but grin as he said, "And to tell you the truth, they are some interesting people."

Alfred then started to remember all of those gadgets that were on the desk, Bruce never discussed those before, so he asked another question, "And those things you were working on, back in that room?"

Bruce just closed his eyes for a second, and then finally said, "Getting info on Logan, was much tougher than I expected, so I had to, well apply some illegal methods."

Not liking, where this was going, Alfred asked, "Such as?"

Bruce looked up at Alfred, and said calmly, "I had to hack into some government files."

"Sir", said Alfred harshly, and then asked, "How did you even…"

Bruce interrupted calmly and said, "Connected my computer to Wayne Tech's Main Frame, then the satellite, and from there it was much easier to locate different data packets, from different government mainframes. Then all that was left, was bypassing security, and extracting the information. Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Alfred just replied, "Of course not."

Bruce didn't pay any mind to it, and simply continued, "Some of the governments, Logan worked with had many secrets." Alfred asked curiously, "What kind sir?" Bruce replied, "The violent kind, I don't know if they were at a brink of war, or this was simply self-defense. But they would have secret branches, all with the only purpose of creating new and deadly military technology. They had worked on many theories, and prototypes for weapons, armor, vehicles…you name it. So I downloaded the blueprints, and started working on a few."

Alfred couldn't help, but stare at him in shock.

Bruce noticed his shock, and replied quickly, "Don't worry; I worked on nothing lethal, just some gadgets like remote emp grenades, and a high velocity grappling gun. Well the high-velocity grappling was their idea, putting it in a gun was mine. I wanted to start small, before going on bigger things."

Getting over his initial shock, Alfred asked quickly, "But sir, how will you work on them, if you are leaving."

"Copied the blueprints to my laptop, like I said, "Thought of everything"." Replied Bruce grinning.

**…./Xavier Mansion/….**

"Bruce Wayne has agreed, Ororo." Said the Professor, as he wheeled towards Ororo. "He is coming to the mansion tonight, with a different identity of course. We cannot afford any media attention towards us."

Ororo replied surprisingly, "But Charles, does Mr. Wayne know about this. I mean I don't think he will appreciate being treated as a common person, considering how he was brought up."

After listening carefully, Charles couldn't help but smile, as he said, "Mr. Wayne asked for this himself, it was one of his conditions, to be not known as "the Bruce Wayne", when he came to Bayville."

Ororo was much surprised at this; she had much experience with royalty, and knows that such people have great difficulty to be treated as the common folk. Their whole lifestyle is purely based on authority, and with that stripped they feel naked in a normal society. So for someone like Bruce Wayne, a rich billionaire to ask to live a common lifestyle must take a great strength of character. She was starting to get more and more interested, towards this young man. Seep in her thought, she finally recalled the earlier words, as she asked, "Tonight? He is coming, tonight?"

"Yes."

By the afternoon, the rumor had already spread, and almost everyone was waiting in anticipation. Downstairs, in the main living room, Jean was sitting on a couch, and reading a book. Until a girl practically came running in, she had brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She sat down next to Jean, and asked giddily, "So is it like true, is Bruce Wayne really coming tonight, Jean."

Jean sighed, barely looking up from her book and said, "Asking me a hundred times won't change the answer Kitty, I told you "That's what the professor s told me"."

Kitty replied, excitedly, "I'm Sorry, but I have like read so much about Bruce Wayne. The Wayne Industries is like one of the top three ranking competitors of our modern economy. It's been like my dream to work there, and now you're telling me, the heir of the Wayne Industries is 16, and is coming here to stay. I'm sorry, but right now I have like every reason to be freaking out."

Jean couldn't help but giggle at her outburst. Kitty has just recently joined the institute, and to Jean it feels like she has found a little sister who's always happy and cheerful.

Kitty continued with her questions, "What's he like? Is he cute?"

Jean just rolled her eyes and said, "Kitty, he was all bruised up when we met, so I was paying more attention to his injuries, than if he was handsome or not. As for his personality, well…

"…a Jerk." Said Scott, as he walked in with Kurt.

"Scott." Scolded Jean.

Scott replied, "Sorry, Jean, but you know it's true, he is arrogant and cold. And you probably won't be able to hold a conversation with him for more than 10 seconds."

"Don't listen to him, Kitty, we shouldn't judge a person by just the first meeting, and he was hurt, Scott. Maybe that's not how he rally acts, and you know the professor said to be understanding."

Scott jus sighed, and said, "…fine whatever, I guess we all just have to be nice till he leaves. And the first nice thing I am going to do is avoid him as long as he stays here." Scott then turns around, and leaves. Leaving Kurt confused, so he turns towards Jean, and asks, "Vat is with Scott, I have never seen him so angry at someone before. "

"I don't know Kurt, I really don't."

**…./Wayne Manor/…**

Alfred was packing, a few clothes for Bruce in a small backpack, while Bruce was putting some final touches on the grapple gun. "Sir, are these the only things you are going to take, I do not think two jeans would suffice for three months." Bruce kept tweaking his gadget, and said, "I don't want to take too many things, and I'm not really sure what teenagers are supposed to wear. So I'll buy just buy stuff there." "Bruce Wayne can create grapple guns, fight 10 thugs at once, and can hack into the most secured government files, but he doesn't know what to wear as a teenager, that is quite amazing."

Alfred then turned serious and said, "I am glad that you have decided to join sir, to be able to control you power, but you have given them a fake ability."

Bruce interrupted, "Which Alfred has the same limitations as my true power. Everything that I will learn, I just have to simply apply it for the real one."

Alfred nodded in understanding, and said, "Very good sir, but you do understand the longer you stay there, they will expect improvement of your fake ability. It might escalate to the point, where you won't be able to keep up, and your cover could be blown."

Bruce just smiled, "Well then I will just have to surpass everyone's expectations. Don't worry Alfred; I know what I am doing."

Alfred still didn't buy it, "And what about Mr. Xavier, and Miss. Grey's abilities, if they find a reason to reach within your mind, they will know everything about you."

"I won't let them; I will stay under their radar, and if they do have a reason to pry inside my head, well let's just say I have a plan to stop them from getting anything."

"What about Mr. Logan?"

Bruce stopped his work, and turned serious, "Hmmm, him I might run into trouble with, but I won't lose that easily. Relax Alfred, I had a week to think and prepare, I won't be caught."

"I know Master Bruce, I am sorry but I just can't stop worrying. You have not gone out of this mansion for 8 years."

Bruce continued his work and said, "I went to Gotham city many times."

"Prowling the streets sir, at night, hunting criminals. You have not been into a normal society since…that day."

Both stayed in silence, until Bruce finally spoke up, "…I know, and you know why I am doing it now."

"I understand why sir, but even you must have realized how they might see your true ability as …dark."

Bruce saw Alfred's fear in his voice, and said, "You're still afraid of it? Alfred, you know I would never hurt you."

"It's not me I am worried about sir; I can't help but feel that if you were to lose control…someone else might..."

"All the more reasons for me go to Xavier's, so I don't hurt anyone."

Alfred interrupted, "Except Joe Chill, am I right sir?"

Bruce just sighed, and said, "…I have already chosen my path; don't try to stop me Alfred.

Alfred said calmly, "I won't, I promised to stand by you, and I shall no matter what you do…" and said the last part silently, "or what you become."

Bruce didn't seem to hear, and said, "Good, now listen; I made a new identity for myself." He reached for a card on the desk, and gave it to Alfred.

"It's a driver license."

Alfred read the name, "Jason Todd seems like an adequate name for a teenager, 16 years old, born in Gotham. Yes, that would work, considering how many unrecorded births have been in this city, no one should be able to track you down."

Bruce nodded, and continued, "Yeah, and no one has really seen my face, so they wouldn't be able to relate Jason Todd to Bruce Wayne. As for all of the information I gathered, my laptop is connected through Wi-Fi to all of the computers here, so I should be able to gain access to work on them remotely, so that takes away some of the load. I can't raise much suspicion towards me, so I have to leave most of this equipment here, until I really need them. But I am taking this grapple gun."

"You must really like that gun, sir."

"Yeah well, check it out, it's finished." Bruce showed the gun to Alfred, it looked like a large pistol, with extended cartridge under the barrel. Bruce went on explaining how it worked, "This grappling technology was created by the American Army, back in World War 2. They were working with high tensile wire for scaling surfaces, or gaps. It was meant to scale any German army infested buildings quickly, so they could surprise them, and take the post. The original ones were big and clanky, almost like a suitcase, so only one person was able to use it successfully."

"And who might that be sir?"

Bruce grinned, and said, "You might have heard about him back in the day, A war-hero. Freed many prisoners, took the fight to the Germans, stands for the American Dream, ring any bells?...jeez Alfred, "Captain America"."

Alfred just looked confused, "I am sorry sir, but I hope you remember that I am British."

"Oh…right, well anyways back to the gun, see the cartridge loaded on the gun, it loaded with incredible thin, but very strong tensile wire around 115 feet in length. The wire was tested in Wayne Industries, to hold about 325 lbs. The wire's end is attached to this metal claw, and it gets propelled with compressed air. After the shot, the second trigger rotates the wire back into the cartridge, which should propel me to my target. You know what; I am going out, gotta test this thing out."

Alfred looked at his watch, "At this time, there is still sunlight out, sir."

"Well I need some sunlight; to be able to see where I am aiming." Said Bruce as he packed the gun, and left the mansion.

…./Xavier Mansion/…

Charles called his students and the professors, to his office. When everyone came along Charles started speaking, "Hello everyone. All of you are most likely aware of a new student coming to our institute."

Kitty whispered to Jean, "Like who doesn't."

Charles continued, "Yes, Bruce Wayne has agreed to attend our institute, and I hope you all welcome him with open arms. When all of you first meet him, he might feel cold and distant." "Just like how your Professor Logan was, when he first came here." As he pointed Logan smiling.

Logan crossed his arms, and made a small growl towards Kurt who was laughing. Kurt quickly teleported to the other side of room, and whispered to Scott, "remind me to never laugh at Logan."

"As I was saying, Bruce Wayne didn't have much contact with society, as he lived in his mansion, almost all of his life. So please do not feel insulted, if he does not respond as much to your conversations, he is known as an antisocial person. But that should not let us also have a cold attitude towards him, I am certain that if all of you keep trying to connect with him, after a while he will start opening up more towards us. "

Jean nodded and said, "We will try professor."

"Another thing that I must talk about, because of Bruce Wayne's status as a billionaire, neither I nor him wanted to bring any attention to our school. So he will be coming with a different identity.

Isn't that like illegal? Kitty questioned.

Logan smirked and said, "Kid it ain't wrong till you get caught."

Kitty just rolled her eyes at that response. Charles continued, "He is going by the name of Jason Todd, born in Gotham city, 16 years of age. That means he will be going to go to Bayville High with all of you. So Scott, and Jean, it is your responsibility to help him settle in the school. That is all; I hope everyone treats Mr. Wayne fairly when he comes tonight."

Everyone started leaving the room, so Charles turned towards his window in deep thought.

"Another storm's starting up, Chuck." Said Logan as he walked up to Charles, and stood next to him.

"Yes it is Logan, regretfully we can't tell Ororo to change it, it might draw too much attention. I do hope our new guest doesn't have any problem getting here."

"He'll be fine; he looked tough for a kid. But that ain't why you looked worried, what's wrong."

Charles sighed, "You have always been a keen one, Logan. Yes, I do have my worries, and they seem to get worse and worse."

"It's about the kid isn't it, don't worry I'll be keeping my eye on him."

"Yes, I do wish to know more about him, but I can't use my power unethically. However he isn't my only worry. Sabertooth attacking, just a week after we started recruiting students. That's too much for a coincidence. There something bigger at play."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I think we must prepare ourselves for more confrontations. I can't help but feel something dark and foreboding is approaching our future, and Sabertooth might be a part of it."

"…or the kid." Said Logan walking away.

**../Wayne Manor/…**

Alfred had just finished packing some clothes, as he heard the door open. It was Bruce in muddy clothes. He looked and Alfred, and grinned, "It works." Alfred just shook his head, and said, "Sir, I hope you aren't planning to leave like that, I understand that you do not wish to look like a billionaire, but this is too much."

Bruce looked at himself, and said, "Good point, I guess I'll go take a shower, before I leave."

"Very good Sir."

Half an hour later, Bruce came out dressed with another bag in his hand. He took the other bag pack from Alfred, and said, "So I guess this is it."

"I believe so Master Bruce, please take care of yourself."

"You know I will Alfred, and don't worry, I will call you by every week's end. I need you to keep track of all of the criminal activity in Gotham, and keep me updated."

"Oh good, I just can't express my happiness, to be given a chance to operate those horrid machines."

Bruce chuckled, as he said, "Their called computers Alfred, and they are not so bad. You sure you will be fine all alone in this mansion?"

"Master Bruce, I do believe that I hold more knowledge of these walls than you do, considering you have only visited 6 rooms in your whole lifetime here, so I believe the concern should really go towards yourself sir. I wish I could see you survive the ghastly and nightmarish things called high school all by yourself?"

Bruce could only smile, before he embraced his butler. After letting go, he said, "Take care of yourself Alfred."

"You too, Master Bruce, and I hope you that you know, you have more great things within you than just revenge. You are a very kind person, who cares deeply for other, just like your parents."

Bruce didn't believe him. "How can you be so sure, Alfred?"

"Because you care enough to prowl dirty alleyways, just to find a gift, and old man gave you. I saw the boomerang you brought with you; I think you still have much to learn on hiding things."

Grinning, Bruce said, "I'll keep that in mind, goodbye Alfred."

"Goodbye sir."

Bruce climbed on his bike, and drove off, leaving Alfred just hoping that Bruce will find a better path than what he has chosen.

**…./Xavier Mansion/….**

Everyone were sitting in the main living room, waiting for the new student arrive. The storm was very strong outside, rain and lightning striking down harshly. Hearing the thunder, Kitty couldn't help but feel a little scared. She turned to Ororo. "Wow. the storm is like pretty bad, Miss Munroe, couldn't you well kinda clear it up, I mean with our new student coming right now, and all."

Ororo turned towards Kitty, and spoke sadly, "I am sorry Kitty, but I can't, the professor said it would raise too much suspicion."

Kurt couldn't help, but say, "Well, I hope he doesn't get sick. The vould not be good."

Logan suddenly, stood up, and walking towards the door.

"Logan, what's wrong." Asked Ororo worriedly.

Professor interrupted, and also started rolling to the door, "Ororo could you clear up the storm, only around the mansion. Our student has arrived."

Everyone's ears perked up in excitement.

"Yes, professor."

Ororo's eyes slowly turned white, and the thundering noise outside slowly stopped, looking at the window, Kurt was amazed how the storm was just circling around the mansion. He now knew why Miss Munroe is called the Storm.

Professor and Logan walked outside, and suddenly they start hearing a booming engine noise. And not too far away, they saw a light, it was a bike. It slowed down at the mansion, and parked right in front of it.

He was dressed in a black leather Jacket, and black jeans. He had two bags tied to the bike. They couldn't see his face because of the helmet, after taking his bags out, he started walking towards them. The professor was the first one to come forward and greet him. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne to our Institute."

Bruce took his helmet out looking at him with cold blue eyes, and said with a calm tone, "call me Bruce."

**.../..**

**Oh and by the way, thnx for the awesome reviews guys**

**You guys are awesome :)**


	6. Rogue Mission

**Hey Guys :)**

**Really Sorry for not updating, been very very very busy :(**

**But I am going to try to update faster, don't know if i can but will try :)**

**This chapter is longer so hope you enjoy :)**

**.../Xavier Mansion/..**

"Call me..Bruce."

"Of course, well please come in."

As they walked in, Bruce was surprised by the three new people he saw, a dark skinned woman with the whitest hair he had ever seen, a brown haired short girl, and an almost bluish haired kid around the same height as the girl. Of course he expected that there would be more mutants, this is supposed to be a school. Walking in he saw the familiar sights of Scott and Jean. Bruce noticed the on edge felling, Jean was showing, he didn't really know why, but it was unexpected. He never thought that Jean would also feel negatively towards Bruce as well, considering her personality when they first met, but it wouldn't be surprising. Bruce knows the effect he has on people. Still he felt there might be something else, but didn't pay attention to it, as he turned back to the rest.

It's been a more than a week, since Jean last saw Bruce. Looking bloodied and battered, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so fragile and weak moving slowly to not rip his bandages, that is until she saw those eyes. There was no fear in them; well to tell you the truth there was nothing in them. It felt like he wasn't even there, the only other time she had seen that was in her worst memory, when she lost her friend to an accident long time ago. It was something she never thought of again in years, but they came back like a tsunami, when she looked at his eyes. She of course didn't show it, she couldn't let the others worry, but in reality she wanted to get out of that mansion as soon as possible.

She has seen those eyes before, since the day she saw her friend die in front of her eyes. She remembers watching them in the mirror every night; her eyes looked the same as Bruce. That was also the day when she first used her abilities and accidently felt the pain and the emotions of her dying friend. It was too much for such a young girl, and for many days she didn't talk to anyone, she didn't come out of her room, she had become depressed and isolated. She felt like she was cursed, and just didn't know what to do, she was afraid of what she might become, that is until she met Xavier. Charles brought her back from all that pain, gave her a new meaning of her abilities, that it could be used for good, that she could use it to push the pain away from herself and others. And slowly the pain did go away, and so did the memories, and soon Jean became a happy girl once again.

But Bruce brought it all back, all of that pain just flooded back to Jean. It was like escaping hell, but later finding out you had never even left. It wasn't Bruce's fault, she knew that, she told herself that, but that wasn't the reason she wanted to leave. The more she looked at his eyes the more she found out, his eyes were much colder. While her eyes were able to leave her hell behind, his seem to be living it every day, and it took almost all of her strength to not peer inside his mind. That's why she wanted to leave; she wanted badly to know what happened to Bruce Wayne to make his eyes like that. And to know what is he made of, to not becoming insane with all that pain. These questions had been irking Jean the whole week, and she begged in her mind that Bruce would say no. So she could be safe, and not be forced to do it. But now she is afraid she might not be able to stop herself. She suddenly noticed Bruce staring at her, and she couldn't help but look away.

"Ok, yeah he is definitely cute." whispered Kitty to Jean, breaking her out of her thoughts. Jean couldn't help, but smile back, even though inside she was in deep turmoil.

Ororo walked a bit forward, and brought her hand forward to Bruce.

"Hello, my name is Ororo Munroe, I am another teacher in this institute, it is very good to have you here."

Kitty joined in cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde, it's nice to meet you."

"And I am Kurt Wagner."

Bruce just stared at them with cold eyes, slowly raised his hand and giving Ororo a handshake. Then turned back to the professor, and asked coldly, "Where is my room."

Xavier turned towards Jean, and asked, "Jean could you show Bruce to his room."

Jean eyes went wide; it just had to be her, and now with all those thoughts in her head. "No, no I can do this, just take him to his room and walk away."

..Sure professor", then turned towards Bruce for less than a second, and said, "Follow me."

As they both walked away, Kitty spoke up a little angrily, "Wow that was like, rude."

Scott replied, "What did I told you."

Jean started feeling uncomfortable at the silence, but didn't wish to say anything, remembering her last conversation with Bruce.

She finally got to his room; she opened the door for Bruce and said, "Here is your room." Bruce slowly walked in, and looked around; it was a decent sized room, with a bed, a closet and a desk. He dropped his bags near the bed, while Jean spoke up, "if you need anything, you can just call me, my room is at the third door, in the left hallway." Bruce didn't speak at all, and just walked towards the window. Feeling a bit sad, Jean quickly said "Goodnight", and started closing the door, until she heard faint words coming from Bruce.

"Thank you."

Jean looked up, and saw Bruce hadn't moved from the window, but she still couldn't help but smile, as she fully closed the door and walked away. Bruce finally turned and sat on the bed. He kept staring at his hands, until he closed his eyes in concentration.

Suddenly the lights started flickering, until they seemed to die down. The darkness started enveloping the whole room, encircling Bruce. Slowly he opened his eyes, as he looked around, his bright blue eyes just staring at the darkness coldly, until a dark smirk appears on his face, as he closes his eyes again.

"Interesting".

**../The Next Night/…**

Bruce was watching with the other students from the control room of this so called danger room. And frankly he was impressed; this huge room was ingrained with multiple electronic designs to do who knows what. But his thoughts were disrupted by Logan, in his ninja outfit just jumped in. He tried to attack storm, but she used her abilities to freeze him. Bruce looked on with intrigue, wondering how Logan would escape.

Logan's frozen solid figure was suddenly pierced by six metallic claws which suddenly irrupted from his hands.

Bruce couldn't help but stare in shock at this new development, but quickly regained his composure to keep suspicions at bay.

Logan stretched his muscles, and said gruffly, "Now that was cold,"

Storm replied with a grin, "Well let's warm you up", and pressed a button.

Suddenly a giant gun came out of the wall, aiming towards Logan, and started firing at him. Bruce suddenly realized why it was called the danger room; this whole place was a weapon for mutants to train in.

Looking back towards Logan, he saw great agility and reflexes, as Logan dodged all of the laser beams, and lunged towards the gun, stabbing it with his claws. The gun automatically shutted down, as it couldn't handle the damage.

Then a long metal contraption comes out of the ground, covering the whole room, and starts spinning around.

Logan quickly, cuts on piece in half, and the machine suddenly stops, when they hear a voice, "Stop, that is for the moment as much as we can afford Logan."

Logan takes of his mask, and replies grinningly, "When I give a demo…I give a demo."

Scott asks Ororo, "What was the point of that."

"The point Scott was to see the imperfections in our security and fix them."

Logan soon walked, and started to talking to Ororo.

Bruce however, did not get in a conversation; he was rewinding all of what had happened in his head. The skills Logan just had shown were much more than he expected, he knew Logan's powers and fighting skills, but stealth and espionage as well. Even his agility, and grace as he dodged the laser beams, had caught Bruce's attention. But the thing that stood out the most, were those claws. He didn't know if they were implanted, or natural, but were capable of piercing through the thickest of metals as he did with those metallic turrets. Logan is starting to look more, and more dangerous than the lot. But he still couldn't help but smirk as felt the rush and excitement that came from such a threat, he desperately wished to face Logan to get stronger.

Paying attention to Kurt, he still had quite difficulty in seeing his blue form. When they first met, he had to keep his composure, of the risk of not get discovered of his ability. And his ability was quite fitting to his appearance, being able to teleport was something that you would expect from a monster. Being able to disappear and appear any time, to be able to get you no matter where you are is fitting for such a look. It would make anyone be wary of Kurt, but slowly listening to him from the night before, Bruce realized that Kurt perhaps is the furthest from a monster anyone can ever be. Bruce never felt fear from Kurt, neither from his appearance, or his abilities. Maybe it was from Kurt's gentle nature, or knowing that the demons inside himself are much worse.

The newest addition to the team was Kitty. To Bruce she came off as too strong and annoying. He never had anyone intrude in his privacy so much, and for some reason she would seek him out almost everywhere. Her ability to faze through anything didn't help either, as she kept coming out of nowhere to talk to him. He couldn't figure out the fascination this girl had towards him. But other than that, he realized innocence when he saw them. Her eyes showed compassion, and happiness like a simple young teenager. She has neither felt, nor seen very strong tragedies in her life, and that's why her eyes seemed the warmest in the whole group. Bruce remembers those eyes in his parents, and in that 8 year old boy, who died a long time ago. And for some reason, does not want them gone from her eyes.

Bruce thoughts of Ororo were much more personal, he knew nobility when he sees one, and she was nobility, not by her personality of course but something else. Her power perhaps, the ability to control weather is perhaps the most powerful ability he has seen yet, but again like Kurt, her personality is the sharp contrast of what one would visualize of her. Her gentle nature this morning when she did not let him workout, till he ate some breakfast reminded him of Alfred, and being scared to admit it, of his mother. That sweet voice and that motherly look were too much for Bruce to bear, so he tried to distance himself away from her.

Disrupted from his thoughts, he heard the main door opening, and saw Xavier rolling in.

"Scott, get the Blackbird ready, and since it's the weekend tell everyone to suit up, we have a suit prepared for you as well Bruce."

Scott stepped up, and asked, "Is it a mutant sir?"

"Yes, I am afraid her abilities are a danger to herself and other around her, students we have a rogue."

**…/Blackbird/…**

Bruce was just looking at his costume in the back room. It was pure black with some an X design on it. Probably Xavier noticed the color he liked to wear was black, so added it to his liking. The costume was a blend of different materials, Bruce had never seen before, it was light but tough. It covered almost every inch of his body. Granted it would not give much protection from guns, it still was stronger than most of the clothes Bruce wore during his nights out. His main problem was his face. It was totally bare; anyone could take a picture, and later figure out who he was. He didn't want that, so he made a mask, something simple just to cover his nose and his mouth. Alfred always said that his eyes could scare anyone, so he left them open. He also was thinking of what addition designs he could put in his costume, maybe a harness, to put some of his gadgets in, or maybe a full helmet with sensors, and different visions. This costume was just the foundation; he wanted to add more and more things to it. But before he could ponder further, he felt the Blackbird landing.

As all of them were walking out, they saw Bruce join them with his new suit.

Jean and Kitty just stared at him, the clothes Bruce usually wore were a little lose so they never could tell how defined his physique was. Even Ororo felt a little heat coming along on her cheeks. But they were quickly brought out of the trance when they saw Bruce coldly staring at them. In embarrassment they all looked away, but thankfully the silence was interrupted by Kurt's words, as he teleported near Bruce, and said excitedly, "that's an awesome suit bro, you look like a ninja."

Bruce didn't pay much attention to him, and calmly turned to the professor, and said, "What's our next move."

"Well you and Logan will be going to the patient's house, while we check on the patient to find out where the mutant would likely be."

Bruce just narrowed his eyes; they were suspicious of him, why else would he put him with their best. This is not a good start, but still he quietly nodded and took off with Logan.

Both of them were very quiet during the drive, to an outside eye it would seem that this was just and awkward moment or they just don't like talking. But in truth they both were having a battle, thinking of what to say to gain the most information without raising suspicion. Bruce wanted to know much about the danger room, and Logan's skills, but asking them directly would easily raise questions against him. And Logan wanted to know what Bruce really wanted, but asking questions related to that would let Bruce know that they didn't trust him, thus make him even more on guard.

Logan couldn't help but smirk, thinking about how long it has really been since he had to outthink his opponent like this. Most of the time they were just simply battles where his claws would do the job. But actually using his mind, he hadn't done that in the longest time. He still wasn't much worried about Bruce beating him, Logan had much more wisdom and experience than Bruce can even imagine, however one thing still unnerved him. This kid was learning very fast, he was like a sponge just absorbing knowledge and details like, he had never seen before. Sure there were some smart kids in the school, like Kitty who is a genius in subjects and topics, but this was different. Bruce was a genius at learning, and that meant that even a simple slip up would just help Bruce get better. And that wouldn't be a good idea right now, at least not until he knows what his true motives are.

They both were thinking of moves to outmaneuver each other, until they were halted by their destination. The both quickly got out of the car, and looked at the house.

"So this is that football kid's house." Logan started immediately sniffing and growled, "she's been here, and so has someone else."

They both walked in, and saw the whole place trashed. They went up the stairs and saw the kid's room. The room was literally destroyed. Logan just growled, and said quickly, "She isn't far, stay here and wait till Chuck calls ya, he's coming soon." Then he quickly ran to the window and jumped out. With no one in sight, Bruce also quickly went too work. He started scanning the broken furniture, and the book, with his phone. The fingerprints were quickly identified, and by simply matching the fingerprints, to the database, he looked for the mutant. The search came up negative. "That meant that whoever this was, was off the grid, and not profiled ever. But this mutant was supposed to be a teenager; she shouldn't have the resources to be able to pull this off, so just who was behind this?" Keeping the question in mind he started scanning the broken furniture, and found something shocking. "It can't be….shit." Bruce quickly ran out of the window, and started to run towards the general direction of Logan. As he was running though a dark street, suddenly a white dagger just flew right at him. Bruce noticed the knife, and quickly jumped over it with a quick backflip, and then landed on his feet to look up at his attacker. Bruce eyes widened, as 20 more of such daggers flew right at him.

…/Couple of streets ahead/….

Logan just met up with Kitty, and Kurt, and said, "The kid's right over there, let's go get her."

"Vait Logan, I think she vas scared of you, so let the fuzzy man handle it."

Logan just shook his head, and said, "Fine, but disguise yourself, don't want the poor kid to already have another shock of her life."

Kurt just grinned and gave him thumbs up, as he turned on his watch changing his form. As Logan started walking away, he turned towards Kurt, and said, "Hey kid, take care of the half-pint over there." Pointing towards Kitty, she quickly got angry at that statement, and shouted, "Half –Pint". Logan didn't pay much attention, as he turned on his communicator, and said, "Chuck we found the kid, giving you the coordinates. The elf, and the half-pint are with her."

The fuzzy voice replied, "Very good Logan, we are almost there, just give us a few minutes…and where is Bruce."

"He's fine, waiting back at the house, told him to meet with ya."

"…Logan we went by the house, there was no one there."

Logan growled, "WHAT."

**…/The Dark Alley /..**

The white daggers were flying everywhere, lighting up the street. Bruce wasn't having much problem dodging them, but he was starting to lose his patience. He wasn't able to identify the attacker clearly, as the figure was in darkness. Had enough he quickly started to advance towards the figure, while dodging the daggers. Bruce almost closed the distance, when suddenly another dagger came right behind him, noticing it at the last second; he did a front barrel roll, and barely dodged it. Bruce quickly turned around, looking for another attacker, but there was nothing there, even the daggers were gone. Confused Bruce looked back at figure, and he was gone too.

"Damn it." Bruce cursed, as he looked around. Angry at not figuring out whom this mysterious man was, and angry at himself for still being so weak, he should have noticed this person long before they noticed him, and quickly should have disposed of him. "I'm need to get stronger, I need to be the best", shouted Bruce angrily, as he punched the wall near him, giving it a small crack. But as soon as the anger had come, the faster it faded. Bruce knew he had to keep his emotions in check, or they would be the death of him. With a long breath he concentrated back to the mission at hand, he can worry about the stranger later. Most likely he would attack again, and that time the outcome would be much different.

He started running towards Logan's direction again, until he hears a female's voice. Halting suddenly, he quietly sneaked up over the wall of the building to his left. Slowly walking straight, he finally heard the source of noise. It was an old woman, with cane and black grasses talking on the phone. He figured that she was blind, seeing her as no threat he started to walk away until he heard, "Look I'm sorry that I couldn't stop her, but the X-men came in the way….You don't have to worry I have seen the future…you have put much fear in her heart by impersonating the X-Men, she will come to your side…I see her in the graveyard, she took another one's power, you just need to scare her one more time, and she will go against them…Ok I will talk to you later."

Bruce eyes were wide, that was it, when he had scanned the fingerprints, he saw Logan's, but he was with him the whole time. Somebody was impersonating Logan to scare this Rogue. He saw the women leave, he thought of interrogating her, but he already knew where the mutant is, so he decided to let her go. He quickly ran the other direction, trying to reach the graveyard. All that time questions kept coming to his head. Who are these people? Why did they want Rogue? Suddenly he found his answer, "Of course, a mutant with the ability to take powers from others, that's potential for unlimited power…wait teleportation, that's Kurt." As much as he tried to ignore the feeling, he couldn't, he was worried that Kurt might be hurt. But he quickly shook his head, he didn't have time for sympathy, he wanted to get stronger, and if getting stronger means catching this Rogue then so be it. He started running faster than before, and cleared a 20 foot wide space between the two buildings. Rolling on impact, he quick got back up and looked over finding the graveyard just across the street.

**…/Graveyard/…**

A girl with brown and white streaked hair was hiding behind a grave. She was so afraid at what she had become, looking at her gloved hand, she couldn't help but shiver, when she thought of what she had done. In one day she almost killed two people, got attacked by these X-men, who either try to attack or help her. She was so confused, she just wanted it to end, she didn't want this, she just wanted to be left alone. Suddenly she heard the noise, it was him that guy with that weird one eye red glass thing on his head, what was he called again? Cyclops or something.

Cyclops was looking around "You can't escape from us Rogue; we are the X-Men." Scared, Rogue quietly peeked around the corner, she saw Cyclops looking the other way, so she quickly darts the other way.

But Cyclops notices her, and chased after her.

Rogue runs as fast as she can, her teleportation wasn't working anymore, and her legs were getting tired. She was so scared, begging in her head, "Please, someone please help me." Suddenly, she hits a wall, and falls back. After a second of confusion she looks back at the wall, but instead she sees a man standing there. He was big, maybe 6 foot, had messy black hair, and his clothes were totally black, he even had a black mask on. "Who's this weirdo now?"

Getting angry, she started to get up so she could push him out of the way, but accidently she looked at his eyes, and her legs froze. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, but they looked menacing almost like a demon. Those X-Men might have been frightening because they were trying to attack her, but this guy who didn't even move a muscle, almost stopped her from breathing. She never felt such fear before, and was feeling like she was going to die, but luckily the footsteps behind her broke her out of the trance, and she suddenly wished to be anywhere but here, and in a second she disappeared.

Bruce just stared on, shockingly, "It was Kurt's teleportation, damn it." He didn't want to do anything to her, hell he didn't even know if this was her, even if she was, he wouldn't do anything because he didn't know how she used her ability, and it would not be wise to attack an enemy blindly. He thought quietly, "So this was Rogue, she looked anything but dangerous, scared maybe, but dangerous I don't think so." He finally looked up and saw Cyclops running at him.

Cyclops stopped, and waved at him "Oh you're here, sorry but I couldn't stop her, she was too fast. Did you see her?"

Bruce just shook his head.

"That's ok, we should just split up, and look for her, and she couldn't have gone far."

Suddenly Bruce grabbed Cyclops by his shoulder, and slammed him to the gravestone nearby, and quickly took out a knife pointing right at Cyclops neck.

Cyclops frantically yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bruce asked coldly, "Who are you, and why are you after her. I will give you 5 seconds, and if I don't get an answer...this won't end well for you."

"The hell are you talking about, I am Scott, Scott Summers."

"5."

"Just let me go."

"4."

"She is getting away; we don't have time for this."

"3."

"You're crazy, I am Scott."

Bruce quietly replied, "Then shoot me"

"What are you crazy, I would kill you."

Bruce replied without fear, "Then I die."

Cyclops was left speechless.

"2."

The knife inched closer, and started to draw a little blood.

Cyclops saw his eyes grow wide, and he quickly turned back to his original form. A woman with blue skin and red hair.

"I..I am Mystique, I wanted the girl."

"Why?"

"…I.."

Suddenly a storm starts forming around them, and with the momentary distraction she knees him. The sudden pain makes him lose the knife. She starts to follow through with a kick, but Bruce had already recovered, and quickly grabs her leg, and with a leg swipe gets her down. However with great speed, she rolls back before Bruce can continue with an attack. But he quickly charges towards her, and comes in with a punch. Mystique barely dodges it in time, tries to take out her gun. But her wrist suddenly gets grabbed by him and with a quick pressure point to the forearm, makes her drop the gun. Then he follows through with a punch to the face. Having no means to dodge it, Mystique quickly rolls with the punch. She barely gets up, before he charges in for another attack, but suddenly a bullet flies right by them, and Bruce quickly rolls away. Another shot come near him, grudgingly without a clear view, he has no choice but escape, so he quickly runs away through the graves.

The blind woman walked towards, Mystique and helped her up. Then said, "Raven, was he a student of Xavier."

Mystiques slowly wiped the blood of her face, and said, "Yeah, shit…they found someone even worse than Wolverine." She noticed how quiet the blind woman was, so couldn't help but ask, "Irene, what's wrong."

"I….I…couldn't see him."

Mystique looks at her confusingly, "…you do know your blind right…that reminds me. What the hell? Shooting a gun, I mean…"

Irene quickly shouted back, "I can't see his future."

"What?"

Irene rubbed her eyes, and replied, "I can't see him at all, even when I had visions of the X-men, he was never in it."

"So is he immune to your power?"

Irene shook her head, "No, my power doesn't affect anyone, he can't be immune."

"You're confusing me now."

"You know how my power works; I don't see the future of our dimension, but ones that are similar to ours. That's why I am not always accurate, because something can be different. But all of the dimensions I have seen follow the same sort of path."

"So."

"Well he isn't in any of them. He doesn't exist in any of the dimensions I have seen, and I have seen many. I don't know who he is, but he is unique. This is perhaps the only dimension he exists in."

Finally understanding, Mystique said, "Meaning we have an unpredictable enemy, that is a problem."

"But that's not all. I didn't see you get attacked by him, in the future, I saw you just calling me, and leaving safely. The only reason I came back was because, you didn't pick up my phone yet. And there you were almost being killed. Don't you get it? The future has become unpredictable because of him, he is changing everything. I can't help you anymore, everything that I have seen of the X-men, means nothing now that he is there."

Mystique could tell how shaken up Irene looked, so she quietly embraced her. Irene asked quietly, "Just who is he Raven."

"…I don't know, but I am going to find out."

**../The Other Side Of The Graveyard/…**

The X-men were in their whole group, as Kurt finally woke up again, and both kurt and Ororo were being taken in. Bruce finally caught up with them, and was a little delighted to see Kurt okay, but again felt a little worried about Ororo. Then her turned his attention to the surrounding, and was surprised to see all the damage. There were poles knocked out, and a big crater in the middle. Logan looked at him, and gruffly asked, "Where were ya."

Bruce replied, "I had a run in with someone called Mystique."

Bruce saw almost everyone look at him, "I take it you all know her."

Xavier calmly replied, "Yes, we do…are you alright. Mystique is known for her brutality."

Bruce coldly replied, "I'm fine, she tried to get me off guard by shaping herself as Scott, but I figured her out."

Curious, Scott asked, "How?"

Bruce looked at him, and said, "She was too nice."

Both Scott and Logan couldn't help but smirk a little at that.

Xavier interrupted, and said, "Well we should leave before the authorities arrive."

As they all climbed in the Blackbird, they were being watched by two figures in top of a nearby rooftop.

One spoke to the other, without looking away, "So how was he."

"Not bad, but we won't get many more chances at him, he looks well-guarded."

"They won't be a problem."

"How can you be so sure?"

"His awakening will destroy them all."

"Awakening….can't wait." And suddenly they both disappeared.

**../Next Day…Bayville High/..**

Rogue left the principal's office, and a man in shadow comes behind the principle.

"Are you sure her memories related to the X-men are erased."

The principal suddenly changed his form back to Mystique, "Positive."

"Good, she will be a powerful ally against Charles."

"There is one more thing I have to talk about."

"What?"

"Xavier has a new mutant and he…might cause a problem."

"Well then we should erase that problem."

**../...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Sorry about the grammar errors though, too busy to work on them too much**

**but I promise to work on them more next time**

**I know Bruce goes really dark with Mystique, but don't worry there is a reason for that...and you'll find out soon enough**

**dont get mad :)**

**So Peace Out guys, and thnx for the reviews and stuff (you guys are awesome as always) :)**


	7. Troubled Past

**Hey guys**

**I'm truly sorry for posting this long, with exams and such, it was hard :(**

**But I am back, Wooooooh :)**

**And man I gotta thank all of you for sticking with me, asking me for updates...You guys are really awesome...**

**Sooo, here is some good news, I am gonna be free for the next 4 weeks, so definitely gonna put to more chapters by then...**

**Well that's all i got, enjoy the chapter and review :)**

**Oh and merry Christmas :o)**

**…/The Next Day/….**

"Send him in"

The woman with glasses turned back towards her desk. Slowly the door opened, and came walking in, a teenager with black hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, with blue jeans. His hair neatly combed, but still having ragged edges giving of a rebellious look, like many she had seen before. Self-proclaimed bad boys, who try to stray away from society and act tough. But she knows from many past experiences it's all just bullshit, these delinquents are always fake, and ignorant hot heads, who wet themselves in the first sign of trouble ... but this one, something is different about him

"Sit", said the woman sternly.

The teenager unhinged, quietly sat down, and then she finally introduced herself, "I am Principal Kelly, as you probably have heard." Looking down at the profile documents on her desk, she continued, "And you must be…Jason Todd, born in Gotham, quite a dangerous city, from what I have seen in the news.

Bruce replied, "It's not so bad."

Kelly replied sarcastically, "The crime rate there is known to be almost 70% more than the any city in America."

"Like I said, not so bad." Said Bruce with a grin.

Narrowing her eyes, she quickly replied, "I don't care how tough you think you are Jason, I hope you quickly take into account that this isn't Gotham, and maybe you thrived on the weak there. You will not bring any of those qualities here, I am not known to be very lenient, and I can make your life here more miserable than even Gotham."

"Are we done?" asked Bruce impatiently.

Kelly quietly gritting her teeth, and said, "Yes."

Bruce stood up casually and walked out of the room. Kelly could not help but clench her fist, wanting nothing more to beat that emotionless face to a pulp.

"This much anger is not good for you Mystique", came the voice from behind her.

Kelly quickly transformed back to her true form as she turned back, and said, "I am sorry, it was just another arrogant brat I had to deal with."

"Be patient Mystique, you will leave this school in dust quite soon, we just need to finish recruiting our brotherhood."

"Yes, of course."

**…/The Hallways/…**

Bruce walked out of the office, and looked at the chaos ahead of him. "So this is High School…such a waste of time." Looking down at his schedule, turns out Xavier had picked some advanced classes for him, AP Chemistry being the first. "He already assumed my intelligence, just how much Xavier thinks he knows about me." Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. "Didn't sleep last night…too busy training, and now I have to think about Xavier…great."

Sighing again, he walked to his class. He found it without much trouble, and went inside. There were a few students already there, taking out their books, and talking to each other. Bruce too tired, just took the seat furthest in the back, not noticing the girls eyeing him profusely. Sitting down, he finally took notice of the classroom, and quickly started thinking, "Classroom door, the first exit, the 3 windows to the right can also be used. The desks are particle wood, small pieces of wood glued together, with weight around 20 pounds, can be used as a lethal weapon. The walls to the left, are mostly hollow, and with right amount of speed, can easily be broken through. For smaller weapons, the teacher's desk is ideal, 4 pens, and two pencils in the holder. The desktop, and the stapler are viable weapons as well. Practically everything here can be used lethally, and they call this place safe." Shaking his head, he looked on to the people, "The two girls sitting in the front, have been looking at me with the intervals of 3 seconds, most likely conclusion, they find me attractive. But their body language, concludes that they are shy, and won't try anything. The 15 year old, sitting left of me has done nothing, but stare at the girl with brown hair at the front. His fingers subconsciously rubbing each other, his pupils are dilated, and the subconscious smiles obviously indicate that he is infatuated with her, but judging by her belongings, the feelings are not mutual. Her key chain's symbol is a labrys, a two-handed axe, said to be used by female amazons, symbolizes "warring female". This symbol has been both used by feminists, and lesbians. But by my deduction, she is a lesbian, and the small heart with Lisa written on it in the back of her noted book also helps. Next the teac…." Bruce eyes widened, as he saw another person enter the classroom, "It can't be."

Wearing the same green clothes, the brown hair with the white streak, she is unmistakable. "Rogue", whispered Bruce quietly.

She walked in the room with much fear, her hands wrapping the books close to her chest, her eyes wary of everything around her, and her walk to keep everyone at a distance. Most people would consider her shy, but Bruce knew the true reason. "Fear of hurting someone, by just touching them, most would consider it a curse just like her."

He watched her sit at seat to the far right, next to the windows. She watched out of the windows, to the birds outside, and a small smile formed on her lips. "She looks…so sad…what am I thinking, I don't have time for sentiment. I need to know why she is even here. Mystique wouldn't just let her go to this school, with the X-men here. Just what the hell is going on…be calm, the answers are right in front of me. I just need to ask the right questions."

With all of the students finally sitting down, the teacher starts speaking about the assignment. "All right everyone, we are going to start a new project today, and since most of you seem to really like working together, it is a one requiring a partner. So sit next to the partner you want to have, and then I'll start passing the papers."

Rogue wasn't paying much attention to the class, as she was busy watching the birds outside, thinking how she envied them greatly. "Ah wish I could be free like em', free of this...curse, this life…why this did happen to me." Rogue slowly closed her eyes, until she felt a touch on her back. She instinctively moved away, and looked at the source. There stood a young man, dashing and serious looking, with deepest stare she had ever seen, just like..."Can I be your partner."

"What…oh yeah, yeah sure, if ya want to."

Bruce nodded, and then sat next to her. Rogue, awkwardly said, "Ah am Rogue."

"Jason Todd."

"Well, where ya from Jason."

"Gotham."

Rogue's eyes went a little wide, "Really, that's a scary place from what ah've heard."

"Perhaps, and what about you."

"Well, Ah never really stayed in one place for too long."

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"…Ah…ah don't really wanna discuss it, sorry."

Bruce nodded, and turned to the assignment. It was ridiculously easy, he was surprised why they would make the students do this, isn't this an advanced class. Sighing Bruce got to work. Rogue meanwhile looked at the questions, and was surprised how she didn't know any of it, giggling a little, she spoke up to Bruce, "Ah am sorry Jason, But ah really don't know how to do any of this. Ah think you should find a different partner, ah don't want you to fail cause of me, ah will be gone from here soon anyway."

Bruce was a little taken back by her bluntness, and kindness. Most people would not admit such a thing, it takes much humble personality. Bruce looked at her, and slid his paper forward. "I am already done, we can go on to the actually experimentation now."

Rogue was more than a little surprised by the speed Bruce had finished his work. "Wow, Ya might be a genius or something. But I can't take this, it ain't my work and Ah can't use ya for it."

Bruce again felt the same feeling towards her before, "Fine, but I want to be your partner, so I will teach you how to do it. Is that alright with you?"

"But why ya wanna help me so much?"

"Because you have a good heart, and it reminds me of someone I cared about."

Rogue was taken back by his answer; and couldn't help but feel a little heat forming in her cheeks. She smiled a little, and said stuttering, "…al..alright, um so where do you start." Bruce also smiled back, thinking, "She is too conserved to give me any information, but becoming closer to her emotionally, she will open up, and I will know all the things I need to know…but why did I say that…it felt like it was true."

He didn't have time to ponder further, as they started to work together. Rogue was quick learner, as she demonstrated by how quickly she was able to understand the material. Bruce was careful about physical contact, as he thought it isn't the time to ask. Soon the bell rang, and everyone started getting up. "Thanks for helping me Jason…um so you sure ya want to have me as your partner, cause…"

"I'm sure."

Rogue couldn't help but smile, "Allright, Ah guess I'll see ya later."

Bruce nodded, and walked to his next class, AP Calculus. As he walked in, he saw there were a few students already there, and one of them turned out to be the young redhead Jean reading a book. Bruce walked up to her, and asked, "Is anyone sitting next to you." Jean turned, and was more than surprised to see him, "Bru..I mean Jason, I didn't we had a class together…I'm sorry yeah no one sitting here, you can sit if you want.

Bruce sat down next to her, and just kept staring forward. Jean looked at his appearance and couldn't believe how different he looked, his icy blue eyes were gone, but in turn they were voidless black. His messy hair was now nicely combed. His tight clothes were changed to more loose ones which made him look skinnier than he really is, but he still had that glare, which always makes her shiver,. But as she looked more and more at him, she couldn't help but feel a little blush coming on. "Every time I see him, I find something new about him that just keeps pulling me to him. I was supposed to be the telepathic one, but somehow Bruce got in my head."

"The teacher is in the front"

Jean suddenly broke out of her thoughts, and quickly turned to the front feeling very embarrassed. She made sure to look straight at all times, until she couldn't resist and gave a quick glance to her left. She couldn't help but smile, at how peaceful he looked. "I wonder what he is dreaming about…I could…no Jean, what are you thinking, it's not the right thing to do…But I want to know him more, I'll just listen in that's all, I mean it's just a dream." Carefully, she slowly brought her hand to his shoulder, but as soon as she touched it….

**…/..**

"State your name please."

"Bruce Wayne"

"Do you know why you're here..."

"Man I feel sorry for the kid"

"Well, that's what happens when you walk in the streets of Gotham"

"Ya know who did it?"

"That's the Wayne's boy"

"Shot right in front of him damn"

"I'm sorry son, but it's going to be alright"

"Don't be afraid, Bruce."

**…/…**

Bruce suddenly woke up grabbing Jean's hand. Bruce realized what she did, and gave her one of the coldest glares he had ever given. Jean couldn't do anything, but be frozen by the anger Bruce showed, almost like if he would…Bruce quickly got up and ran out of the room. The teacher shouted at him to come back, but he was long gone. Jean was left alone, feeling more than just guilty, as she felt a few tears coming on.

Bruce just kept running as he passed through the hallways, getting out through the gate, and kept running till he reached a parking lot. "Aaagh…How could I have been so careless, being so tired, and sitting right next to Jean. Dammit, she was this close to finding out about me…and it had to be that dream." Sighing Bruce laid down next to a car, "Things just got more complicated."

**…/Lunch/..**

"Why are you so quiet Jean?"

Jean looked at Scott, and replied tearfully, "I did something horrible Scott.

"What do you mean, what happened?" asked Scott worryingly.

Jean was about to answer, but she suddenly saw Bruce outside. "Sorry Scott, but I need to really talk to Bruce right now."

Scott looked at her pleading face, and said "…alright, but be careful." Jean gave him a quick nod, and hurriedly jogged to Bruce's direction. Bruce was just standing by thea tree, alone with his thoughts until he heard her.

"Jason, um can I talk to you…in private."

Bruce didn't even turn, as he replied coldly, "No."

"Bruce, I'm so sorry, I know what I did was very wrong…I…I…can't justify..."

"Leave it" said Bruce as he started to leave.

Jean blocked his path, "…Bruce please, I just wanted to know more, I wanted to help you,"

"I'll warn you one last time, stay out of my way."

"No, I don't care, I am here for you, I.."

Bruce interrupted coldly, "You'll what… what can you do. I have been here for just two days…and I already realized that you are weak Jean…too weak. Your compassion will be your downfall, trying to connect with people, trying to understand their pain. You think you can change them, like that mutant Fred…but believe me not everyone can change. Maybe him, but not me…"

"Why not…what is so different about you Bruce, why do you have to suffer so much?"

"Because all it took was one bad day…just one bad day, and it tore my world apart. I know you had a day like that…I can see it, just like how you have seen mine. But I will never let it go. I want to see it every night I sleep, every time I see a family, every time I see a criminal, I want to see it forever, so it can remind me of what I have to do, and what I have to become."

What do you mean?"

"Just stay away from me…I'm not here to be your friend, I don't care about any of you", said Bruce as he walked away.

Jean couldn't say anything, as he walked out of the school. She couldn't feel anything from him, no thoughts, and no emotions. "How can anyone talk about their troubled past like this?"

"Bruce…Just what are you.."

**../Few Hours Later/…**

Bruce kept walking for hours, disappointed at how the day had turned out, and contemplating on what to do next. Suddenly he heard a poof noise right next to him. Already realizing it was Kurt, Bruce kept walking, until he heard those words.

"Jean is gone."

**../...**

**Sorry if it wasn't that action packed, but don't worry, It will be next chapter :)**

**Thank you again guys, for reading my story. Have a great holiday:)**


	8. Compassion

**Hi guys :)**

**This chapter, was more of a part two then a stand alone, so it was easier to finish.**

**I will start on the next chapter tomorrow, and am hoping to finish within a week :)**

**I hope you all enjoy,and thank you for reading...:)**

**../..**

"Jean is gone."

After a few seconds, Bruce calmly said, "It's none of my business" and started walking away.

Kurt surprised by his reaction, jump in front of him, "Vat? Bruce, she is our friend, we have to save her."

Bruce looked at him coldly, and replied, "She is your friend, I don't need such a thing."

"Bruce…"

Bruce quickly pushed him aside and started walking away, "Go, I don't have time for this."

Angry at Bruce's reaction, he shouted, "Fine, but ve vill see who comes to help vhen you are in trouble" and then teleported away.

Bruce kept walking, but suddenly stopped, and clenched his fists in anger… remembering that one day.

**…/Flashback/…**

"Master Bruce, dinner is served" said Alfred, as he walked towards the gym.

Bruce didn't hear Alfred, as he was too busy concentrating on his bench-press.

As he walked in, "Sir, you haven't eaten in 8 hours, yours body needs fuel, even if you don't."

"Last one, Alfred", said Bruce with a struggling voice. He brought the 265 pound barbell down to his chest, and with explosive strength pushed it back up. He then racks the barbell, and gets up. "13 months of weight training is showing its results, I think I can reach 345 pounds by the end of this year."

"That is wonderful sir, but could you please finally eat some food, it is getting cold."

Bruce nodded with a smile, as they both walked towards the dining room. "Master Bruce, you have received some invitations to charity events. Should I tell them, that you can't make it…just like how you couldn't make it to the eight before."

Bruce sat down on the chair, and said, "Alfred, if they want donations, they should ask the directors at Wayne Enterprise, I have no interest in the business at all."

"But sir, you attending are not just only about the donations, but to show that you are compassionate human being, who wishes to help. And don't you dare say that, you don't wish to help, I have seen you send donations using fake accounts. You should let them see how caring you are, just like your parents."

Bruce suddenly stopped eating, and stared at the table, and then replied, "What did compassion do for my parents?" Alfred's eyes widened, shocked by Bruce's response. He continued, "My dad saved thousands of sick, and poor people just by using his hands, and my mom fought against child abuse, saved many children from tragic lives. They both showed endless care and compassion do those people. But that night…"

Bruce closed his eyes in pain, but angrily opened them again, and stood up quickly, shouting at Alfred, "That night, did anyone help them. Did any of the people they showed compassion to do anything. Did their love, and care stopped the bullet…they were just lying there Alfred…compassion didn't do anything…but made them weak, and it took them away from me." Bruce started to feel tears coming out of his eyes, but felt powerless to stop them. Alfred out of his initial shock, he couldn't help but hug the poor boy.

"I am so sorry, Master Bruce…it was not my intention to bring those memories back. But sir, compassion isn't something that you give and collect. It's something you do, for the person you care about, and don't expect something in return. Your parents never wanted anything in return for their compassion, everything they did; they did to help the people because they cared about them. Compassion didn't make your parents weak, it gave them the strength to save so many lives, and you should proud of that…you inherited the same love for humanity from them.

**…/Flashback ends/…**

Remembering his words, Bruce calmed himself, and started thinking of what he is going to do. But t was suddenly hit by a strong pain in his head. He saw vivid images in his head, it was like watching through someone else's eyes, and as quick as it came, it went away." He quickly lost his balance, and fell down.

As he started to get up, he asked himself, "What the hell was that? Was it real?"

"…Was that Jean. Could she do this…she is telepathic, it might be possible. That means she was trying to send me her location. Dammit, it was only a few seconds. Remember what she had shown…a table in front, a door approximately 15 feet away in the front, 2 cabinets on the left, and some control panels on the right. She was tied down by pipes, and that voice…Fred, yes that's him. He is the one who took her, with his strength he should have been able to bend such pipes…but there are not enough details to tell where she is. Think, how do I find them…Rogue, she is a mutant, and she was recruited by Mystique, so this Fred might be the same. That means Rogue could possible lead me to them."

He quickly ran to search for Rogue, until he finally saw her at the park. Scott and Kurt were with her, and then both of them disappeared. Seeing his chance, he quietly walked towards her.

Rogue just sat their quietly, with her head hung low. Realizing, sheer bluntness won't help; he went in front of her and said, "Hey."

Rogue turned towards the voice, and was surprised to see him, "Jason…what ya doing here."

"I was walking around, I don't really know this town that well. "

Rogue just smiled at him, "Ya, me neither."

Bruce looked at the book in front of her, and asked, "That book "Henry the V", it's for a play right, are you in it."

She looked at it and sighed, "Ya, I didn't want to, but here I am."

Bruce picked up the book, looking at the pages, "You're playing Katherine."

Rogue looked at him surprised, "How did ya know."

Bruce showed her a page, "You have the page marked."

"Oh."

"So who is Henry."

Rogue looked uninterested, "Just another student."

Bruce looked through it quite easily, "Why aren't you practicing with him."

Rogue looked sad, "He had…something to do."

"Well, if you are not so busy, do you want to explore this town with me, we both are new here."

Rogue looked at quite taken back, she wasn't expecting someone to be so direct. She looked away, thinking a while ago, how she talked to Scott about being close to someone …and she couldn't help, but smile at him saying, "Sure".

They both were walking along the streets. Rogue looked deep in thought, and wasn't paying much attention to the outside world. Bruce finally started his plan, "Are you ok, you look a little…"

Rogue looked at him suddenly, and defended herself, "I'm fine."

Bruce looked at her, unconvinced, "What's wrong?"

Rogue gave up against his stare, and looked down, "…Have ya ever felt the feeling you get, when what you're doing ain't right."

"Do you mean walking with me?"

Rogue denied very quickly, "No, no of course not, Ah'm talking about something else."

Bruce replied honestly, "Yes, I have felt something like that before."

Rogue looked at him interested, "Doesn't the guilt eat you away inside.

Bruce turned forward, and replied, "There's a simple way to stop that."

Rogue curiously asked, "How?"

Bruce looked at her with a grin, "Do the right thing."

Rogue couldn't help, but shake her head, "That's easy for ya to say, you're a good person."

Bruce looked at her seriously, "…Rogue, I have seen what you are truly like, and believe me when I tell you this, it's not easy for people admit their weakness or wrongdoings. I thought it was impossible…until I met you. And you were willing to stop being my partner, because you didn't wish to drag me down. Like I said before, you remind me of someone I care about, and respect. So believe me…I have faith you will do the right thing."

Rogue looked at him and felt nothing, but honesty coming from his eyes. She stopped walking, and said, "Jason…ah'm sorry, but Ah got something Ah have to do, do ya mind if we walk together some other time."

"Sure, but what is it that you have to do."

Rogue looked at him with a grin, "The right thing."

Bruce grinned back, as Rogue walked away. As soon as she turned left, and went out of sight. Bruce quickly climbed the building right next to him. He ran on top of the buildings with speed, using parkour movements. He kept track of her, as she was running through the streets, making sure she doesn't notice him. "Everything is going according to plan, I couldn't deduce where Jean was, but could tell that Fred took her. Rogue, most likely knows where she is, because of Mystique. That's why Rogue feels…" Bruce stopped, realizing now the true meaning of what Alfred had said, but after a few moments quickly ran after again.

**../The Factory/..**

They both reached an iron factory quite far from town, Bruce kept his distance from her, but saw Scott, and Logan near the entrance knocked out. Rogue walked towards Scott, and touched him for a second, and walked in. Bruce didn't like the idea of heading straight in, so instead he climbed up the factory from the back, and went in through one of the windows. Standing on the ledge of the ceiling, he saw Fred lifting a huge cooler tank, aiming at the little office building inside. Realizing quickly what was happening, he took out his grapple gun, but before he got the chance to use it, a red beam attacked Fred's back, and he dropped the cooler. Looking at the direction of the beam, Bruce couldn't help but grin at Rogue.

Fred slid the cooler towards her, but she dodged, by jumping to her left.

"Leave her alone you yahoo." Said Rouge with glowing red eyes, as she walked towards Fred. Fred arrogantly shouted, "What ya gonna do to me? Make me wear bad make up?"

Grinning Rogue kept walking towards him, and said, "Didn't Mystique tell you what mah power is." Clenching his fists Fred shouted, "No, cause I don't care.", and tried to punch her. She dodged the first two hooks quite easily, but wasn't able to notice the third one. Bruce however, quickly shot his grapple gun at Fred's arm, and stopped him from punching her. "What the hell?" said Fred angrily, as he looked at his arm.

Rogue took his distraction as an advantage, and touched his arm saying, "My power is your power, and I can have more than one." Using her newfound strength, she quickly pulled Fred towards her, and with a roll, kicked him back at least 50 feet, shooting him in midair.

Bruce silently watched her from the ledge, quite amazed by her skill, "…not bad."

But it wasn't over yet, Fred quickly smashed out of the rubble he was in, and gloated, "Hah, I got too much power even for you, you can't hurt me, I'm the Blob."

Rouge shouted back, "Nah, your just garbage that wanted a date, now tell ya what-

Blob quickly jumped at her, but Rogue shot him with a very powerful energy blast, while saying, "I'm taking you out." The sheer force of it was enough to send Blob straight towards the roof, right at Bruce. Bruce eyes suddenly widened, as he saw Blob come right towards him, and not having enough time to dodge, all he could say was, "…Shit!"

Blob hit him and the wall with the force of the energy blast behind it. But the wall was too weak to handle, and both Blob and Bruce were sent straight to the air, until they were able to get out of the beams way. Almost a thousand feet in the air, both of them came face to face. "Who the hell are you", asked Blob frantically. Bruce gave him a smirk and said, "I'm your driver for today." He quickly grabbed Blob's head, turned and faced it towards the ground, "I'm sure you can survive this, so I'll be borrowing your back." Bruce quickly braced himself for impact, and before Blob could do anything, they both crashed on a dump site. Having Blob take most of the impact, Bruce easily rolled off, finding himself in a lot of trash. "Ugh, just had to be a dump." Noticing Blob not really moving, he quickly ran to him, and checked his pulse…he was just knocked out. "Need to work on the landing better." said Bruce sarcastically, and walked away.

**…/That Night…Xavier's Mansion/…**

"Jean, are you sure your all right." Asked Scott again.

Jean smiled, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to all of you.

"So where was the kid?" asked Logan.

Kurt angrily answered, "Forget him, he vas a jerk, he said it was none of his business. I vas fine with his attitude, but deserting friends…"

Logan was quite surprised by Kurt's attitude; he usually got along with everyone well. "Just what the hell did the runt do?"

"It's alright Kurt, he did come to help", said Jean

Surprised Kurt asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Jean could say anything however, Bruce walked into the living room. Not giving them a glance at all, he quietly started to walk to his own room.

"Guys, could all of you excuse me for a minute, I need to talk to Bruce." They all nodded, and Jean went after Bruce. She reached his room, and knocked…receiving no answer she turned the door knob, and found it unlocked. She opened the door slowly, hoping that Bruce hadn't gone to bed. Luckily he was staring out of the opened window.

Jean walked towards him a little bit, and then stopped, "Bruce… I saw that grappling hook you used, I know you were there…thank you." Bruce did not say a word, and kept staring out the window. Jean started to feel guilty about earlier, and said softly, "I'm sorry for what I…"

Bruce coldly interrupted her, and said, "I have lived my in darkness for a long time…so I forgot."

Confused, Jean asked, "Forgot what?"

Bruce turned towards her, and said, "… you are like them. I was always…too angry to notice…I thought they were weak…their compassion was what that took them away from me…but I was wrong."

"You are strong…" said Bruce while turning away from Jean.

Jean could for the first time see something else than coldness in his eyes, "Bruce…"

"JEAN", called out Kitty.

Jean turned towards the door for a second, and looked back towards Bruce, but he was gone. She looked outside the window, but couldn't find a trace of him. Sad, but a little happy at the same time, she walked out of the room knowing that she was able to bring out at least some emotion from "The Bruce Wayne".

**../Xavier Mansion/…**

Bruce sat on the roof of the mansion, alone just watching the night sky. After a few minutes of silence, he took out his phone, and called.

"Master Bruce, what's wrong, the week hasn't ended yet" Replied Alfred worryingly.

"..I miss them, Alfred" Said Bruce sadly.

"…As do I Master Bruce, but whatever happens, know that they are proud of you

"...Thanks Alfred…I just don't know what I am supposed to do or…who I am supposed to be."

"A man trying to find his path in life is a harsh one sir, but it's not something you have to do alone. I do not know the future, but I believe you will change things…just like your parents."

Bruce coldly replied, "That's what I am afraid of."

**../..**

**Oh and I want to especially thank these awesome readers for liking and reviewing my chapters...**

**TheWritingGirl23, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, Guest, Rider of Death,...and of course Batglare  
**

**You guys have been awesome, from giving me insightful reviews, and also being so enthusiastic of my story...So thank you guys...You all are awesome. **

**So is everyone else(don't want to cause a conflict..lol) :)**

**Questions from my reviewers**

**Guest's : Talia/Bruce pairing?**

**The pairing is very complex in the comics, and whenever I read it...I'm hooked in ****but in this story, i don't think that will happen because other than Bruce...I have only one other dc character that i want put in this story(I won't tell which one though). Putting more DC characters will make it more complicated..sooo no Talia pairing in this one sorry :(, but thankx for the question though I appreciate it :)**

**When will i make a movie: When I get the money :)**

**Rider of death: **

**Do i have time to read the questions in the reviews: yes**

**Did i play Halo 4: Yes...and its FREAKIN AWESOME :)**


	9. Skill

**Hello My friends...I'm so so sorry, for not posting 2 weeks ago. :(**

**I had done most of the chapter, but I felt I needed to include some more things, and it took a while.**

**I hope, all of you aren't too angry about that :( **

**I never like going against my word, but I really didn't feel the chapter was ready.**

**So, My sincerest apologies...**

**AND NOW, Whats up people...WE SURVIVED DOOMSDAY**

**WOOOOOOOH :o)**

**And because of that, I can still write**

**So I hope you enjoy it, this chapter :)**

**…/Xavier Mansion/…**

"Man, whoever invented math…is not on my top list of people I vanna meet." Said Kurt angrily to himself. He had been trying to figure out how to his homework for hours, and still he got nowhere. "Maybe I should take a break, fresh air might help." He walked to his window, and opened it…letting in the soft cool breeze. He fell at ease, until he saw a familiar red head, sitting under a tree a few yards from the mansion. 'That's veird, I have never seen Jean there before." Maybe he should leave her alone, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he teleported next to her. "Hey Jean…you ok." Jean was sitting there deep in thought; she turned to him with a small smile.

"I'm fine Kurt."

Kurt didn't buy it; there was something off about Jean. She usually isn't this quiet. "What's wrong?"

Jean turned towards the sky, "…Kurt…how much did you know about your parents…I mean your biological parents.

Kurt was confused by her question, she never asked this before, but went along with it.

"Vell I don't really remember them, I was floating in a river when my parents found me."

"Do you miss them?"

Kurt was getting more and more worried, "I…don't know, I can't even remember their faces. vhy are you asking me this…vhat's wrong?"

Jean stood up next to him, "All of us suffered some sort of loss. We were in pain, and then the professor found us…and we met each other, like lost souls seeking solace in that we all had something common. And we started caring about each other like a family, making the pain slowly go away."

Kurt knew what she meant, in Germany other than his foster parents, everyone considered him a monster. He barely escaped with his life from a mob, and all that time he was angry at why he was like this. Is that why he was abandoned, no one wanted a monster for a child.

"Jean what happened?"

Kurt could see tears forming in her eyes, as she spoke, "It doesn't matter if it's a mutant or a human; we all try to find peace, and happiness…at least that's what I thought till I met him…"

"Met who?"

Jean didn't hear him, as she continued, "I never thought a person like that existed…with so much pain, and he still tries to make it much worse. All the anger, all the hate, and all the pain…it just keeps growing till it starts to consume him. Why would someone want that Kurt, how can someone even live like that?"

Kurt couldn't think of what to say, but he knew who she was talking about. He would never have the strength to be able to relive those days, always in fear of being discovered, but the worst thing of all being alone. No one would ever want that, well maybe except him. Kurt could see Jean shaking a bit, and couldn't do anything but hold her close.

**…/Xavier's office/….**

"Do you feel everything around you?" asked the professor sitting in front of Bruce, in his wheel chair

Bruce was sitting 3 feet away from him, on the ground, blindfolded. He slowly looked up, and nodded.

**…/Flashback/…**

Alfred walked in the dark room, with a tray of food. The only light source of the room was a large monitor. The whole screen was covered by small squares, lined up perfectly. Bruce sat in front of it clicking away, "I believe playing minesweeper, isn't perhaps the best way to get ready for the institute sir."

"It's a memory game, Alfred. See each of those squares; they all have different pictures and words behind it. I gave myself 10 seconds to remember all of them, and then turned them. So now all I have to do is guess, what each of them has.

Alfred nodded in understanding, but then looked at the sheer number of squares, "But sir, there are so many, how can you even keep count."

"I lied to Xavier about my abilities, Alfred; I have to make my fake one convincing. Since this ability is supposed to convey awareness of my surroundings…I will need some sort of...well I have to give myself photographic memory. I wasn't born with such a gift, so I have to get it through training…in a week."

"Is that even possible, sir."

Bruce suddenly stopped clicking, and turned to Alfred, and said with seriousness"…I don't know." then turned back.

Alfred looked at him confused, "But then how can you be sure, this will even work."

"I don't but… limitations only make an appearance when I stop trying. So never stopping would be the first step."

Alfred just looked on at Bruce, couldn't help but feel proud of the boy's tenacity, "I see, have you made any theories to help you."

"Photographic memory, also known as "eidetic memory", simply is a term for being able to precisely recall visual information as quickly as possible. Some people, unlike me, are born with such a talent …but there is something even beyond that, which I want to gain. "Photographic awareness". From simply being able to visually recall visual information from my sight, to tasting, and smelling many different chemicals, so that my memory of different chemicals in the air becomes more acute. I am training my hearing in different frequencies, and distance to be able to widen my hearing awareness, and then connect those sounds to the object it manifests from, and store it in my memory. The toughest one to do so far however, was memory for touching, it's easy for our skin to recognize different textures, and then realize which object contains them, but I am trying to sense the touch from air pressure. From a page flipping, to someone loading a gun, all of it creates small differences in air pressure. It's almost impossible to recognize them, but I am not about to give up…I will get "Photographic Awareness"

Alfred could only reply with a smile, "Master Bruce, If anyone is capable to be able to do this, it is you."

**…/Flashback Ends/….**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

The professor looked right towards the shelf with many books. "How many books are in the shelf?"

Bruce slowly turned to the right, and started thinking quickly "Visualize the rooms, all of the books were arranged in different topics, row by row. I had approximately 3 minutes, before the blind fold was put on me. I looked at the shelf for 6 seconds …18 books on the first row, 17 on the second, 19 on the third, and 16 on the last. That makes 70, and…there is some space between 2 of the books in the third row. That means there was another book there." He thoroughly scanned his memory, but could not spot it, so he tried a different method. "There was a small smell of dust near the shelf area, probably because the row wasn't cleaned much …the floor right below the shelf had some residual dust in a very small area, almost the size of the book. It must have fallen, but it's not there anymore. The dust was spread across a little to the right pointing to the table. That means it slid there, most likely from student accidently kicking it"

Bruce did all of these calculations in 20 seconds, and then replied, "Seventy-one."

Xavior looked at the shelf for a minute, "There seem to be only 70."

"One is behind the table. "said Bruce as he pointed to the table.

Surprised, Charles rolled towards the table, leaning down to look under. He couldn't help but smile, as he saw the seventy-first book laying there. "Very good, Bruce, very good, your ability is quite fascinating, being able to sense, and know anything around you is quite useful.

"Let's practice some more." Said the Professor, as he took the fallen book, and rolled back in front of Bruce.

"Which book am I holding in my hand?"

Bruce again took 20 seconds, thinking as fast as possible, "The width of the space where the book was originally in the shelf is around 7th of an inch, which shows that it must be at least around 200 pages. All of the books in the shelf had something to do with medical science, and the third row had…more to do with genetics, but most of them are older, written by author at least dating back to 1920's and further like "Reginald Puttet". Hmm…what book is missing, it has to be something famous, something that would give it a reason to…of course."

"The origin of Species, by Charles's Darwin."

Xavier replied by opening the book, and flipping the pages till he stopped at one.

"Which chapter am I reading, Bruce."

Bruce quickly heard the pages flipped, and stored it in his memory, "He had total of four strokes, in the first one…from the sound of the pages sliding, and the noise made by the fingers, and around 8 pages were flipped. The other had a total of…34 pages flipped. The book contains around 220 pages, and with a total of 42 pages flipped, it will reach to…

"Chapter 4 "Natural Selection"."

Xavier was more than impressed, "Very good Bruce, It is quite an interesting chapter…. I especially like, "as he told under nature, the slightest difference…"

Bruce interrupted him quickly finishing the paragraph himself, "…of structure or constitution may well turn the nicely-balanced scale in the struggle for life, and so be preserved. How fleeting are the wishes and efforts of man! how short his time! and consequently how poor will his products be, compared with those accumulated by nature during whole geological periods. Can we wonder, then, that nature's productions should be far 'truer' in character than man's productions; that they should be infinitely better adapted to the most complex conditions of life, and should plainly bear the stamp of far higher workmanship?."

Xavier smiled as he closed the book, and said, "You have a very amazing gift, many would use such a talent for selfish purposes, but…"

"Considering I am already rich, I have nothing to gain from it."

"Yes, perhaps its nature's irony of giving a man who has everything, another gift"

Bruce coldly replied, "I don't have everything."

"I am sorry, I did not mean disrespect."

Bruce quickly took out his blind fold, and stood up, "It's fine, so what's next."

"Well from what I have seen, it's not just people you can understand, it's almost any object. You can be aware of anything around you from about 8 feet diameter. So this ability is more of an area affect, then a specific target ability."

Bruce stayed quiet, curious to hear the next part.

"Hmm, that would suggest you don't have enough control to use it specifically at an object alone, you just subconsciously understand everything around you….am I correct to assume that?"

"…yes"

"Then perhaps the reason you cannot use it while moving, is that you do not enough control over it. All of your concentration is used just activating it like an area effect, thus making it manipulate is too difficult. This is quite similar to how we had to deal with Jean at first. Her abilities were very strong, but too sporadic; I remember on her first try, she had lifted almost everything in this mansion simultaneously. But after a few weeks of practice, she gained enough control to use her powers on something specific. So let's try the same method here, and see where it takes us." Said Xavier with a smile, most likely happy to reminisce over Jean's first stay here.

Bruce can only nod at the explanation, as it made perfect sense.

"Alright, let's go to the danger room, we can continue over lesson over there."

Bruce got up, and walked out with Xavier, to the danger room. While Xavier went to the control room, Bruce walked in the middle of the danger room; there he saw a small globe being placed by a mechanical arm.

A voice came through the speaker, "It is a globe Bruce, sit 8 feet away from it, and blindfold yourself again."

He did as he was told, and sat 8 feet from the globe, and blindfolded himself. "Ok now concentrate on the globe..."

Xavier than pushed a button, and small balloon balls shot out in the room. They started bouncing everywhere around Bruce, Xavier could sense that Bruce was becoming too alert and agitated from them. "Ignore everything else Bruce, pretend they are not even there…just keep all of your attention to the globe."

Bruce tried to relax himself, but suddenly a ball landed right next to him. He quickly rolled out of the way, but realized it was a mistake as he was now was in the fire zone. He started to dodge all of the balls but they started to swarm him, and soon too many come at once and he gets hit. The balls stop bouncing, and the metallic door opens with Xavier, and Logan walking towards him.

"It's more difficult than you think isn't it? Even with your concentration, subconsciously you noticed the ball coming near you and you instantly reacted. "

Logan crossed his harms, and said with a smirk, "Kid…sometimes to gain an advantage you need to take a hit."

"…what do you mean?" asked Bruce, he never thought of a fight where you would need to get injured to take an advantage.

Xavier interrupted his thoughts, saying, "Logan will take over for me now, while I welcome our new student Evan, good luck Bruce." And then he rolled away.

Logan waited for him to leave, and then smirked at Bruce. "You ready, bub."

Bruce nodded confidently, "What do I have to do?"

"I have this great training exercise that I worked on; I want you to try it. All you gotta do is fight kid, think ya can handle that."

Bruce looked at Logan suspiciously, "That type of simulation has nothing to do with my abilities."

Logan kept smirking, as he replied, "You know it does…but that aint why I want you to try it. Tell ya what kid, if you do good enough in it, I'll train ya."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and quickly said, "Start it."

Logan grinned at him, and started walking away, "You got guts kid". He quickly reached the control room, and said through the speaker, "Hehe…Stay alive, as long as ya can bub"

Bruce looked around to see his challenge, when suddenly a small opened up a few feet away from him, and raised a mechanical humanoid staring right at him with bright red eyes. Getting a quick look, Bruce was more than impressed by the level of technology he saw, the figure consisted of a metal skeleton, but with multiple metallic fibers running across it resembling muscles. It didn't have any skin to give it more of a human appearance, but it wasn't really made with a fashion sense in mind anyways. It looked strong however, and fast too, Bruce did not want to underestimate this opponent…or it might just cost him his life.

**…/Kitchen/…**

Kitty Pryde walked next to Kurt, until she finally turned at him angrily, "Like no Kurt, I am not helping you with math, I told you that I was free this this morning, but you were just too busy to come."

Kurt became quiet for a second, remembering Jean's breakdown this morning, he couldn't just leave her, she was right…they are like his family.

Kitty looked at Kurt's downed expression, smacking herself in the forehead for being too nice, and said "Fine…I'll help you after training, ok."

He turned towards her happily, and gave her tight hug. She tried her best to get away, making excuses like how his fur was messing her clothes up, but deep inside she liked the affection. He then released her, as he turned towards Scott, and was surprised how bruised up his face was. Scott was sitting at the main table, putting ice over his bruise.

Scott looked at him, and smirked, "New training simulation."

Kitty walked over to the table, and was shocked as well by the injuries, "My god, Are you ok?"

"Yeah it just stings a little. You should have seen me yesterday." Replied Scott with a smile, but anyone could tell he was straining.

Just then, Jean, Ororo, and the newest member "Evan" walked in the kitchen. They were shocked to see Scott's state. Jean quickly ran towards him, delicately looking at his injuries and asked worryingly, "Scott…what happened, you were fine last night."

Kurt quickly spoke up on his behalf, "He vas doing some training."

"What kind of training was this?" Asked Ororo surprised by the damage Scott seemed to have sustained.

Scot tightened his bandaged fingers tightly, "Not a kind you want to be in yet, it's too dangerous. It was meant specifically for Logan, but me being slightly an idiot; I just had to check it out."

Jean shouted at him harshly, "Why would you do that? You could have been killed, and…and…" Tears started quickly forming in her eyes; she was already emotional from this morning.

Scott was taken back by her outburst, and quickly got up, and gave a hug, "I'm sorry Jean…I didn't mean to worry you."

"What was it?"

Scott let go Jean, as he got back into his chair, "It is a single one-on-one combat session. You're supposed to fight this cyborg…Logan got the designs from some of his connections. You can use whatever ability or skills you have against it. At first it felt really easy, I mean it got a couple hits on me, but a good shot dead center at its chest, and it was blown away as it shut down."

"Then how did you get hurt?" Asked Kitty curiously, if it was that easy then why does he have so many bruises.

"It's designs makes it a quick learner, you can't try the same moves on it, or it will adapt. It doesn't have any special powers, but its physical abilities are off the charts. It's faster and stronger than a normal person for sure. But that wasn't the worst part…every time you beat it, it reforms itself, and becomes twice as powerful."

Silence came into the room, everyone deep in thought of this dangerous training program. Spyke was the first one to speak up, "That means you can't really win."

Scott nodded his head, and said, "It's not about winning, it's about surviving for as many rounds as you can, till it ultimately beats you."

"How many time were you able to beat him?"

"I was able to beat it 9 times, but after that it became so…fast. I couldn't even hit it with my blasts; it dodged them so easily, like he was just playing with me. And I guess when it had enough, it came right at me…I didn't even see it coming. He punched me once… just once in the face, and I flew back like 30 feet with the wall stopping me. I broke three ribs, and lost consciousness then. Woke up in the medical room, turns out Logan saved my ass; I would have died, if Logan hadn't shown up. "

Silence filled the room again, until Evan spoke up again, "I wanna try it." He wanted to get stronger; after all he owed Pietro, a beating of his life.

Scott easily noticed the look coming from Evan, he quickly pushed him back, and threateningly said, "I have three of my ribs, broken, and I am still pretty sure that I can still take you out in 5 seconds."

Evan backed up a little, he never saw Scott act like that before. He only met him two days ago, but he figured he knew that Scott was a laid-back nice guy, with a small sense of authority of course. He already knew Scott was a leader, but this…this got his nerves. Scott looked dead serious when he said that, like he was going to do it any second. Scott however quickly relaxed, and said, "I'm sorry Evan, I am not trying to pick a fight with you or undermine your skills, but you need to know your limitations. I didn't and look what happened to me…I don't want the same for you bro."

Evan again was taken back, Now he knows why Scott is the leader of this team, he is stern when he wants to be, but in the end he cares more about the students than anyone else here.

Kurt broke the silence, and asked, "You said that the training was meant for Logan. Do you know how he did?"

"When I could finally start the program, it gave the previous details of the last session. Apparently the whole, beating and reforming counts as a level…and well it gave the last level of Logan."

Getting more and more curios, Evan asked quickly, "What was it?"

"69."

"Holy shi.."

**../Danger Room/...**

The cyborg quickly went to a fighting stance; it wasn't akin to any particular style that Bruce could think of. All it had done was raise its fists to eye level, a very common posture used by many untrained fighters. If anyone else had made such a stance in front of Bruce, he would have easily used it to his advantage and finished them. This however does not seem to be the same situation, this cyborg seems to be much more powerful than it lets on. He will not underestimate it …he quickly brought his fists up to his face, ready for any attack that the cyborg may try. They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, waiting for each other to make the first move, to find weaknesses and finish the weaker one. One wrong move could mean the end for him…but he had to find its weaknesses, so he finally gives up thinking, "need to know what it's capable of. "

However before Bruce could even make his move, the cyborg ran at him with alarming speed. It reared back it's fist for a strong punch directed towards Bruce's solarplex. But he was able to quickly parry it, as he went under the Cyborg's arm. He quickly grabbed its body, and using his own momentum kneed it in in the chest. Bruce felt a slight crack in the cyborg's rib cage and without any hesitation quickly did a leg swipe to make it fall down with.

The cyborg tried to quickly get up, but was suddenly pummeled by a punch with almost 1000 pounds of force straight to the face, enough for it to be crushed and quickly shut down. Bruce looked at the cyborg's injured state, thinking he won, started walking away disappointed. This was too easy.

Meanwhile in the control room, Logan was deep in thought, "Kid's got a killer instinct."

Bruce turned towards the control room about to ask Logan, if the session was finished, but halted as he heard some mechanical noises behind him. He turned around, and came face to face again with the cyborg. All of his face was restructured, and its injuries miraculously healed. It bolted towards Bruce, surprising him with a quick punch to the face.

"It became faster." Thought Bruce as he flew back almost 10 feet from that punch, but used the momentum to quickly roll and get up. Bruce looked at the cyborg with a smirk, as went back to his stance.

The Cyborg came at him again with a hook, but this time he was ready. Bruce dodged the punch, and grabbed its right arm and left hip. He quickly squatted inwards, and using the momentum from the punch, did a devastating hip throw. The cyborg crashed onto the floor with almost 4000 pounds of force, quite easily crushing its back. But Bruce wasn't finished yet, as he still had a grip on its arm, and quickly went to an arm bar. Without hesitation he over extend its elbow, till it broke making it quite safe to say that the arm couldn't function anymore. The cyborg however did not quit, as he used its other arm to try to punch Bruce. He quickly rolled out of the way of the punch, making it forcefully landed on the floor, strong enough to make a small crater. Before the Cyborg could make its next move, Bruce came right behind him, and with a quick move snapped its neck. The cyborg fell back and shut down for the second time

Logan couldn't help, but smirk at the sheer brutality Bruce showed. Within a few seconds he saw both Bruce and the Cyborg stare at each other again, ready for round three.

**../..**

Scott, and the rest of the team started to walk towards the danger room, to get there afternoon training in. Scott obviously strained turned back to his team, "Well I can't really do much right now, but I will give you guys tips how to get through the exercise today alright. I'll go to the control room to start up the session, suite up and head to danger room."

Kurt stood up straight, and saluted him with a grin, "Yes Captain."

Scott just shook his head in annoyance, as he walked to the control room. He opened the door, and found Logan standing there. "Logan, what are you doing here?" Logan pressed a button quickly and turned around, "I was watching the kid train, but we're done now." Then he started to walk out, but Scott spoke up, "What training?" Logan didn't turn around, as he said "Just a physical", and then walked out of the door.

**../…**

Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan stood in front of the danger room waiting for the door to open. And when it did, they did not expect to find Bruce walking out. He had many visible injuries, from bruises in his face, to the many tears and gashes across his body. Every step he took made them cringe, injuries like that should kill you, but Bruce walked past them without faltering.

Jean was quickly walked in front of him,"Bruce…"

He didn't even look at her, as he said, "I'm fine."

Jean could only lower her eyes in sadness, knowing he still hadn't forgiven her. Bruce soon walked out of their sight. Evan was the first one to step forward, and said, "Allright, are we gonna start…or what."

Jean looked back at him, and nodded as they went into the room.

When Bruce sensed that he was alone, he fell on his knees in pain. It was hard to breathe; at least three of his ribs were broken. Many of his muscles were torn to shreds by the sheer amount of physical force he had to use. He was hurt bad, and he knew it…

"Did ya like it, bub."

Bruce quickly turned around and saw Logan walking towards him grinning.

Bruce glared at him, as he started to get up.

"Why did you make me go through it?"

"I wanted to see what ya can do…and didn't want you to fake your way through it."

Bruce looked at him for a second, and the started walking slowly, "I have nothing to hide, being a young billionaire meant that self-defense was of upmost importance to me, so I took martial arts which I practice constantly…"

Logan just smirked, as he walked with him. "Whatever you say bub, but I gotta admit…not bad kid. Scott tried the training last night, broke a couple of ribs by the eighth level, but you're…."

Logan a heard a loud thud next to him, and found Bruce lying face down on the ground. Logan quickly turned him over and checked his pulse. It was still strong, with a pause he looked at the rest of his body, "Damn… your muscles must be ripped to shreds… it would be tough to even breathe, and still walking in front of the kids, like nothing's bothering ya…a tough motherfu…"

**…/Control Room/…**

Scott started up the training sessions for his team down below. It was a simple obstacle course…to help Evan get used to the danger room. Scott watched them intently, as he saw all of them using their abilities creatively to pass through the obstacle. That was good, before anyone could be part of the team, they must be able to use their own abilities comfortably. Soon however Scot turned away, and started looking at the computer, curiosity had gotten the best of him. He loaded up the last training session to see who Logan was watching, but the screen came up with "Video Unavailable". "Dammit it…He must have erased it. Well at least I can find what the training was." Scot pulled up the description of the last training session, and was shocked. "Someone else tried that survival training…but who tried it, it couldn't have been Logan, he was right here."

Scott furiously typed away to find the past details, of each personalized scores of that training session. Within few seconds he finally brought up the log. "It has been used a total of 7 times, since it has been installed here, the first was 45, then 52, 56, 60, 69…of course mine at 9."

Scott finally looked at the last one, and was more than surprised. "Whoever did the last one must be strong as hell…they got to 18…"

**../..**

A crying Bruce was being hugged by Alfred, "It wasn't your fault Master Bruce…"Bruce looked at Alfred with cold eyes, "I know Alfred…it was his…" Bruce's eyes suddenly turned black as the whole world started to break apart around him until it all turned black… which followed by a gunshot.

Bruce quickly shot up panting and on alert. He looked around to find himself in his room. Wondering how he got here, he suddenly curled up in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire…he tried to ignore the pain…but suddenly was disrupted by a voice.

"Hurts like hell, don't it." Turning to the voice, he found Logan leaning at the door. He had a small smirk on his face, as he watched Bruce. "You should have listened."

"To what?"

"Giving up, when you can't win."

"The only time one loses, is when one gives up."

Logan grinned at his statement, this kid was different. Logan turned to leave, but turned a little to say one last thing, "Jean has been looking after you, while you were sleeping."

Bruce looked up in concern…thinking, "Did she read my mind again…no, I would be able to feel it if she did." Bruce relaxed for a second, but then asked curiously, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been two days…you got three ribs cracked, your shoulder was dislocated…which I fixed for ya." Logan said with a grin, but then suddenly turned serious, "You were messed up kid, a lot of your muscles were ripped apart, It took Jean hours to fix em for ya…poor kid kept going for hours till Ororo made her stop and take a nap. "

For the first time in his life, he was speechless…he looked at his hands, other than a dull ache they moved so easily…Bruce couldn't help but think, "She did all of this…for me…why?".

"She might have healed the worst parts, but don't think it ain't gonna hurt if ya move around too much. Anything crazy…and all of it will rip apart again, and trust me when I say this, it will kill ya."

Bruce barely even listened to him, Logan sighed, as he walked out closing the door behind him. Bruce did not even pay attention, as he just sat there quietly. His mind was racing madly, "Why did she do this…what does she want?" He suddenly remembered those eyes, Jean looked at him with when he walked out of the danger room… her eyes shined with grief, and concern. Did she do all of this because she…"NO….I refuse to believe it….no one cares…no one should care…"

Bruce angrily got out of the bed, but was suddenly hit by intense pain. His wounds may have healed, but were still too sensitive to be moved around so harshly. Bruce however slowly stood up, walking towards the window. He quickly opened it, to feel the calm night outside. It wasn't enough though, he needed to get out of here, and he needed to clear his head of all of these emotions. Bruce quickly got into his jeans, and grabbed his jacket. Then slowly climbed out of the window, jumping to a nearby tree; he carefully got down. He then silently walked into the garage, got on his bike and rode out.

**…/Bayville/..**

It was a quite night in Bayville, with most people attending the basketball game, the streets was almost empty, well except for the X-men getting beat by a blur. Scott tried to shoot it with his blasts, but it dodged all of them with ease, and quickly zoomed towards him. Scott tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. He got caught with an attack, and flew back hitting the wall behind him.

Jean quickly ran towards Scott, helping him up. "Are you ok?" Scott groaned in pain, as he weakly said, "Yeah, I'm fine…he's fast." Evan aka Spyke tried to hit the blur with his spikes, but missed every time, "Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to hit him?" Scott turned to Jean, "Can't you stop him from running so fast."

"I can't concentrate on him, he's just too fast. If we could just slow him down a bit, than yeah I should be able to."

"Slow him down, he's already gone." Said Spyke, as he walked towards them angrily, "the training did nothing for me."

Scott put his hand on his shoulder, "You can't expect to be better in just a few days…it takes time, you will be able to bet him Evan, just have patience. Meanwhile we might have to leave, the authorities are gonna be here soon. And we might be blamed for all this destruction."

**…/…**

Pietro had the time of his life; they couldn't even touch him, as he beat them all one by one. He loved being the center of attention either from his enemies, or his friends. "Friends… family, I don't need them, they only slow me down. I don't need anyone, I am…." Was the last thing he could say, as he hit a bike coming towards him. Pietro rolled forward with the bike, while the driver flew out his seat, and crashed painfully on the ground.

Dazed for a few seconds, Pietro quickly got up angrily, and looked at the driver, he was wearing a helmet, black jacket and jeans. He had already gotten up, and was making his way to his bike. "You made a big mistake getting in my way, pal." The driver completely ignored him, as he started to lift his bike up. Pietro clenched his fists, "No one ignores me." He quickly ran towards him, rearing his fist back, and punched him in the head. The driver flew back to a nearby tree, with such force, that it uprooted and fell back. Pietro grinned as he started to leave, but it quickly left him, as he heard crackling from behind. The driver had gotten up, "Impossible, that should have knocked him out" He quickly froze as he saw his face; the helmet's visor cover had broken from it left side, revealing a blue eye with murderous intent in them. The driver quickly got into a fighting stance, as he stared at Pietro.

Pietro quickly got out of his shock, as he got a smirk on his face, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

**…/..**

Logan walked into Xavier's office, and saw Charles in front of him.

"So what did ya find about him, Chuck?"

Charles had a solemn look over his face, "Something quite unnerving Logan."

"Is he crazy or something?"

"No, but something has happened in his past, something that has changed his life completely."

"What happened?"

"That is the most unnerving part…all information of the Wayne family is gone."

Logan was taken back, "That ain't possible Chuck, there are too many things to erase, especially from a powerful family like this, and everything doesn't just disappear."

"Logan, everyone who met with the Wayne Family is dead."

"What?"

Xavier closed his eyes, deep in thought, "Someone did this, and Bruce Wayne is in the center of it all."

**.../...**

**I hope you liked it guys, and I hope for some reviews (Sorry about the grammar, but I didn't have much time to proofread, however later i will do it, and update my chapters with better grammar) :)**

**I have already started the next chapter...but i don't know when i will be done.**

**It all really depends on the length, personally I prefer this more than the shorter chapters, because i can add more details and such.****  
**

**But you guys are my awesome readers, and I would like to hear...well read your input.**

**If you want shorter chapters, i can post them more faster...If you want longer, it will take at least two to three weeks.**

**Oh and you guys had some questions too, umm lets see...many of you wanted to know what dc character i am going to put in the story**

**Well, I cant tell ya, I'm really sorrry guys, but I want to make it more of a mystery. ****:( (But It isn't Selina...there)**

**Sorry for not giving you much info, but i really like the questions, and keep em coming, I will try my best to answer them if I can.**

**Again I am very sorry for such a late posting, More disappointed in my self actually, because I really like having you guys read it.**

**Thank you for that, very much :)**


	10. Unforgivable

**Hello my amazing readers, its been a while :) Missed you all :(**

**I am soooo sorry, for not updating soon, but i was just was so busy with college. :(**

** But since summer vacation started, I have more free time ****so i am back. And i will be posting more soon.:)**

**Soo sorry again, and thank you for sticking with me:)**

**This is not chapter 10, but more like 9.5 hence the length haha. :) There is a reason for that, but i will put that in the bottom.**

**So go ahead and read away, and i will see you downstairs :p**

**(Oh and hope you enjoy)**

**…/Xavier Mansion/…**

Frustrated, Charles takes off his cerebro helmet, "I am not able to locate him for some reason…how is this possible…?

Wide eyed, Ororo replied, "I…it shouldn't be possible right Charles? I mean almost no one can block the cerebro from locating someone?"

Charles stared at his helmet, "Bruce Wayne was prepared, perhaps more than I thought."

He stayed quiet for a moment, then sent a telepathic message to Logan, "Logan can you locate him…?"

Logan lifts up a fluid canister, and snarls, "This kid… is smart, he had pheromones canisters put all around this damn town. He planned for everything…he is long gone by now, Chuck."

Charles rubbed his eyes in frustration, "But why…I thought we were making progress…why did he want to leave?"

Suddenly, Charles heard another voice in his head, this one younger, and fearful, "Pro…professor…professor please help."

Recognizing this voice to be Evan, "Calm down Evan, what's wrong?"

"I…I…found him."

Charles eyes went a little wide with hope, "Bruce…?"

"No…Pietro…professor…he…he needs help…he…he…so much blood."

"Evan calm down…Evan…Evan…"

He couldn't hear anything anymore, worriedly he asked Logan, "Evan needs help."

"Already on it, can smell him already…" said Logan as he started to drive towards the scent.

Logan reaches the source soon enough, turns out to be a mountainside road, a tree was uprooted, and there were patches of blood on the road. A battle took place here, Logan started to smell his surroundings to find Evan, but he hears a small noise from the forest. He quickly ran towards the noise, and found Evan laying there. Logan checked his pulse, and sighed in relief as it was still strong.

"Must have fainted, but why?" He looked around, and found the reason.

"Damn."

Charles and Ororo were waiting in worry for Logan's reply. Quickly, Charles heard Logan, "Charles, need med evac quick, and get the med room ready…NOW."

Charles quickly asked in worry, while Ororo went to start the blackbird, "What happened, is Evan an alright…?"

"Yeah he's fine, but the other kid …he might not make it."

Charles quickly realized the severity of the situation, "Hold on, we will get there as fast we can."

**…/Medical Bay/…**

"Will he make it…?" Asked Evan, as he saw Pietro on the bed with multiple stiches, and bandages, and a life support hooked in.

Charles nodded, and spoke sadly, "Barely…he suffered catastrophic injuries…his right arm, and leg are broken along with eight ribs broken as well, massive internal bleeding, major head trauma…he is barely making it through."

Evan looked at Pietro's unmoving body, "I wanted to beat him, to…to…I was so angry at him…but now seeing him like this…who could…who could do this to him…Professor." Asked Evan, barely able to keep back his tears.

Charles looked at him, with sad eyes, "…I am sorry…you should get some rest."

Evan turned back to Pietro, "No…its ok, I am staying here."

Charles gave him a small smile, "Even with all the things you went through, you still care for him don't you."

"He was…I guess still is my friend."

Charles put his hand gently on Evan's shoulder, and wheeled away from the medical bay. He reached his office, and saw Logan waiting there.

"You already know, Charles don't ya, who did this." Logan asked Charles seriously.

Charles nodded sadly, "Yes…it makes sense why he left…after this…he must have known there would be dire repercussions."

"Did he go back to Gotham?"

Charles shook his head, "No I sensed the presence of his butler there, he is not interacting with anyone…he didn't go back."

Logan leaned on a wall, "What now chuck, should we go after him?"

Charles leaned on his hands, "I don't know Logan…I never at dealt with this before…this level of brutality from a 16 year old teenager…I don't understand"

Logan looked at him with understanding eyes, "There are people like that out there Chuck…dangerous, deadly, and unpredictable. You are looking at one right now."

Charles nodded, and said, "Bruce has done something truly unforgivable, and now I am worried for his safety."

"Why?"

Charles looked at Logan, "Pietro is Magneto's son"

Logan's eyes went wide, and he quickly got off the wall, and yelled, "What?"

Charles continued, "When he finds out what happened to his son, he will hunt for Bruce, and will deal the same pain, that was dealt to Pietro."

Logan crossed his arms, "And we ain't gonna protect him, are we?"

"No, this is a mistake that cannot be forgiven…I will not give him Bruce's identity, but this is as much help as I will give to him. He has gone too far, and now he is not welcome here anymore."

"He already figured that out, Chuck."

Suddenly, Logan was thrown to a wall by an unseen force, and crashed through leaving a giant hole.

Charles did not move, as he spoke with a sad tone, "I am sorry, Erik…"

A dark figure appeared before him, "Who did this?"

Charles closed his eyes, "I cannot tell you that, I am sorry… but he is not welcome here anymore, and I do not know where he had gone"

The figure replied with an omnious tone, "I will find out Charles, and he…will be wiped out from the face of the earth…but because of my respect towards you, I will not go after your students for his identity…but if either you or your X-men get in my way, I will rip you all apart."

Charles nodded, with a sense of defeat, "We won't…"

With that the figure disappears into the shadow, Logan quickly jumps out of the wall with his claws out, but sees only Charles. He sheaths his claws back and asks Charles, "So it's over, ain't it…nobody can save that kid, if he is after him."

Charles does not reply with an answer, but instead asks with determined eyes, "I…wish to know more about Bruce Wayne."

"Why?"

"To learn why he is like this, there must be a reason."

Logan shakes his head, "It ain't gonna be easy chuck, all of his past is gone, and unless you wanna drill through his butler's brain, we can't know jack shit."

Charles shook his head as well, "I cannot do that Logan, it is not ethical for no matter what reason. There must be something out there to help us."

Logan sighs, and replies, "Well we are gonna have to figure it out then…it won't matter much though chuck…that kid can't survive against him, and you know it."

Charles replies with a sad tone, "Yes…god help him."

**…./….**

"How much does the room cost."

"Its 89, for the night, sir"

"I'll take it."

"32 is your room number…Mister Todd."

**.../...**

**Hey guys its me again :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and i know its much darker..but that's what i wanted to talk about**

**I have been getting more and more connected to this story,so i wish to make this more than just a simple character dropped in another world.I want to make my own mythology with him, so you all can relate to him more than just the stories we already know about Batman .And thus i got an idea to make a small spinoff story, concentrated on Bruce...It won't be long (about 6 chapters), and it is a continuation of this story, but it will not be a chapter. You can think of it as a filler between chapter 9 and 10, kinda like this one :) **

**Now you all must be wondering why didn't i just include it in this one, and the reason my awesome readers, is that the story will be much darker with very mature themes. so it will rated as such. i don't want to mix it with this one, because in my opinion it will give you all a sense of Bruce's history, and what he went through separate from this story, when i post chapter 10. Thus you can relate to him better, as we continue forward. I know it is a weird idea, but i really want to challenge myself, and give you the greatest story i possibly can. :)**

**Now there might be some of you, who might not be comfortable with the mature content. And i completely understand. And my answer to that situation is, when i do post chapter 10, i will also put a small summary of what happened in the spinoff, without the gory details. :) The sad news though, is that it will probably take a month and half, for me to finish the spin off, So all i can ask is from you amazing people is patience, if you do not wish to read my spin off.**

**The first chapter of the story will be on my nametag thingy, by the end of this week. It will be called Killer Within...(hope thats a cool title :))**

**Wow that was a looong speech, haha...Well now all i have left to say is, thank you to you all wonderful readers. **

**You have been kind, patient, and very enthusiastic readers who i can't apologize enough for taking so long. :)**

**But i will try to redeem myself, as much as i can, by posting a lot this summer :) **

**So peace out guys, and also if not too much trouble, if you do review this chapter, tell me what you think of my idea, and if you will read it or not. You don't have to be nice, i just wanted to your opinion...Thank you so much :)**


End file.
